




by flyingfish06



Category: Harry Potter
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-01-26
Updated: 2005-01-26
Packaged: 2013-08-24 01:25:03
Rating: K
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,015
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2236773/1/
Author URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/744559/flyingfish06





	

102

"**A Walk In The Night"**

She was walking through a dense fog. Cold flooded through her veins. She walked deeper into nothingness. At a distance she saw a light. She quickened her pace. The light was soothing. As the sky grew a darker shade of deep blue, it grew colder. She had to reach the light. She knew that if she could just make it out of the fog, she would be alright. But the fog was swirling faster, growing thicker. Thunder rumbled in the far off distance. A storm was coming. She hoped she would reach the light before it reached her. She didn't need rain.

The light grew brighter. She had to be close. If only the fog had not been around. She was tempted to run towards the light, but decided against it. She didn't want to fall and break her face. She was meeting him in an hour. As the light grew closer it seemed like it get less bright. Fog was clouding her eyes. It was filling her lungs. She couldn't breath. She tried to escape it. The fog circled around her. She collapsed. Time left space. All that seemed to be was cold. She tried to rise, but was broken down again. She had to meet him in an hour. He would be disappointed if she didn't show. She tried to get up, but the fog got thicker. The cold was drowning her.

She couldn't breath. She just stayed on the ground. The fog had beaten her. She lay for her fate. Death. As she gave up the last shred of hope, she saw his face. His looming voice was growing louder. "Look into the light. You will find your way to me. Follow the light. It will lead you home. Don't give up." She loved him so much. She had to try. His voice brought her hope. Willing every ounce of strength that she had left, she pulled herself into a standing position. She just barley saw the light. But it was there. As she followed it, the fog loosened. She wanted more than anything to know what the light was. As she walked along she heard a familiar noise. It was the crunch of twigs and leaves. Suddenly she understood. She was in the Forbidden Forest. The light was the castle.

The welcoming feast had ended by now. The children were would be scurrying off to their dormitories to tuck themselves into bed. Full stomachs were falling fast asleep. How she longed to be one of them. Sleeping in that plump, seventh year, feather bed. But no, she was stuck out in the middle of the one place that would get her expelled. It felt like she had been in the forest for days. It very well might have been that long, for she did not know when or how she got there. The night grew colder. But she had to keep trying. She was not going to die out here in the forest, alone, without him by her side.

The image of his face brought her more hope. She quickened her pace. She would get to him sooner that way. Her path rounded a corner. As she turned, she saw the eyes. Those red eyes that Harry had described to her so many times before. She stopped dead in her tracks. If she didn't move, he might not see her. Her foot crushed a patch of twigs. He sensed her presence. A hand traveled her way. It was two feet away, six inches from her.

She felt something grab her shoulder. Someone was saying her name. "Hermione!" She was startled awake to find Ginny shaking her back to life.

"Are you all right? You were sweating like mad. You look awful."

"I'm fine." Hermione whispered. "It was just a dream. What time is it?"

"9:30, Mom saved you some breakfast if you want it, although I would advise eating it if I were you when you get downstairs. When Mom sees how pale you are she will practically force feed it to you." Ginny recited. "What were you dreaming about? It didn't sound chipper."

Hermione recited the dream for the most that she could remember. When the story came to an end, Ginny's mouth was half open.

"The funny thing is," Hermione said, "I can't seem to get it out of my head. You know. I have had nightmares before and they have gone away and I can't really remember them after I wake up. You know how much I hated all that dream annalistic crap that I gave up on in Divination four years ago?"

"Yes I remember, you were the topic on everyone's mind that term. No one had ever walked out on a class before you." Ginny said.

"Well, this dream, I can still picture it as clearly as if it had just happened and like it was real. Now that I look back, I wish I had stuck out Divination just long enough to learn how to dream read. Then maybe I would have some clue as to why I have had this very same dream for four nights in a row."

Ginny's mouth was fully unhinged as Hermione spoke those words. "You've turned into a nutter, saying you wished you hadn't walked out. And what do you mean you have had this dream before? You weren't thrashing around in bed last night."

"That's because last night was the first part of the dream. I'm sure it was where I got into the forest. The problem is, I can't remember that part."

As Hermione said these words there was a knock at the door. "Girls, you are going to make us late! Ginny, get Hermione up and be down here in five minutes!" Mrs. Weasley shouted at them.

"What time is it now?" Hermione asked.

"Oh damn, its 10:05. I can't believe it took that long to recite that dream. Listen we're talking more about this, because I want to know everything about it. But if we don't leave now Ron is going to mutilate us for making him miss one little second of his precious First Day Back Quidditch Game! God does he ever shut up about that stupid game? It is driving me stark raving mad!" Ginny spoke.

"Alright, we can talk about this later. I know what you mean about that stupid game. It is just like, enough already, how many times can you say it over and over and over again. Please!" Hermione told her.

"Today would be nice ladies, while we're still young!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. There was a muffled thud that hit the ears of the girls which Hermione thought was Ron getting a good whack across the head by his mother. Ginny just rolled her eyes and headed for the first floor.

Hermione picked up her shoddily packed trunk and threw her backpack on and headed for the door. As she reached the hall, she dropped her trunk and returned to the room. She looked around it, soaked in every moment, every laugh, every tear, every memory that she had put into this room. This had been her home for the past five summers. How she was going to miss this place. She covered her mouth to stifle the cry that would have come out. She crossed to the hall, and took one last look into the room. "Lovely, are you coming or am I going to have to come up there and physically push you down?" Ron yelled up to her.

"I'm coming." She replied. She took one last look, closed the door, and headed down the stairs.

"**Breakfast In The Burrow"**

When Hermione came to the foot of the stairs, Ron glared at her.

"What took you so long? I have been done with breakfast for almost 30 minutes now. It can't take you girls a half an hour to get dressed."

"Shut it Ron! It is none of your business why it took us so long. Oh and FYI, it can take as long as two hours for girls to get ready to go! Not that I take that long though." Ginny said as an after statement as she heard the snickers coming from the den produced by Fred and George.

Ron just rolled his eyes and he carted all of the trunks out to the car. Needless to say it took him about four trips to complete the task, because Ginny had packed an extra trunk to carry all of her shoes.

As Hermione sat at the table to eat her breakfast, Ginny plunked herself down beside her and plastered on this goofy little grin. "So."

"So… What?" Hermione took notice of the stupid grin.

"Are you anxious to see Harry?" She asked.

"Yeah I am." Hermione replied. "I was excited to see you and Ron as well. I mean I didn't go to Hogwarts for Sixth year." She said as she saw the wide eyed look on Ginny's face.

"Well you could have, but no, you had to partake in the year abroad program that was offered last year."

"Hey it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. When is the next time that I am going to be able to go to America?"

"You have a point. I just wish mom had let me sign up for it. But she wouldn't even think about it." Ginny complained. '"You're too young and I don't want you in a foreign country all by yourself! Don't give me that look, it won't work this time. You're not going and that is final!"' Ginny retold in a mock of her mother's voice.

Hermione just laughed and put her plate and glass into the sink. Little did Ginny know that the reason that Hermione was excited to see Harry wasn't because she had been in America for a year. (Ok so that was partly the reason.) But mostly she wanted to see him because, while she had been in Manhattan, she realized that her caring for him went deeper then just a best friend.

The two had sent each other letters back and forth every day. The way Harry expressed himself in those letters brought a thought into her head. Somewhere over the course of his letters, she had fallen in love with him. Hermione had always had feelings for Harry but it just took her six and a half years to interpret what those feelings meant.

Hermione wondered if Ginny knew how she felt about him. Was there a way that she might have found out? She hadn't told anyone about this. So why then would Ginny be interested if she was excited to see him? She pushed this thought to the back of her mind. Hermione just figured it was because Ginny had always had a crush on Harry and was just trying to see if she might like him too.

During the course of her thoughts Ron had been honking the horn to get them to come to the car. Hermione looked at her watch. 10:25. She left the sink and made her way out to the car in the driveway.

"Calm down Ron, not everyone is capable of eating a meal in 2.5 seconds like you are." She retorted to his horn honking.

"Sorry, I just want to leave so I can find Harry and tell him all about Rice." Ron replied. He then hit Ginny in the arm for making goo goo eyes at him from the front seat. Ron had found himself a girlfriend over the summer. She lived near their house and had been friends with them since she and Ron were born. She had been in love with Ron for three years before he finally got the hint. The two got together while the families were vacationing in Italy. Hermione just smiled and closed her eyes as the car sped off towards King's Cross.

"**The Last Train Ride"**

When they reached the station it was 10:45. "See Ron, we still have 15 minutes! There was no need to get all torked and honk the horn five million times." Ginny told him.

"Stop being facetious Ginny!" He told her. "It was only five times! Now move out of the way. I want to get a compartment before they all fill up." He shoved Ginny out of his way as he jumped onto the train to find Harry.

"You know, I am so glad that this is his last year. After this I won't have to deal with him anymore." Ginny complained. "It will be so nice to walk down the common room stairs and not have to see his ugly face in the mornings."

Hermione laughed at this statement and told her to go find the boys and save her a spot. She had to go change her cloths in the bathroom because it had started to rain.

She checked her watch. She had 10 minutes to change and get on the train before it pulled away from the station for the last time. Hermione opened her trunk and got out a pair of an "in need of a laundry trip" stonewashed jeans, a black slashed up skirt, and an off the shoulder pink vintage tee-shirt that had a dove on the front and said "world peace day" on the back. She changed into the jeans and tee-shirt, added the black skirt over the top of her jeans and topped off the outfit with her pair of purple Converse low-tops, and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked different. There was no doubt about that. Being in a foreign country and far enough away from her parents, she was able to change herself drastically. Boy were they upset with what she had done to herself. Mainly the Punk friends that she made in New York changed her outlook on life and talked her into doing it. She cut her hair all short and choppy in a way where no two clumps of hair were completely even in length. (Think Meg Ryan) Also, she dyed it blonde and had black highlights added to the underside. Having all the weight taken off of her hair made it straight and it no longer frizzed out. With the help of some exclusive and expensive straightener, she was able to keep her hair the way she wanted.

She also had an air of athleticism to her. The Manhattan School of Arts and Magic had one other sport then just Quidditch. The Swim coach drafted Hermione for varsity right after the first day of tryouts. Something unheard of for a first timer on the team. Her coach was amazed that only being able to train in the summers for six years, she still had retained much of her endurance and speed in the water.

Hermione had remembered Ginny and Ron's reaction when she set foot in their house two weeks prior. Ginny looked in awe and Ron had leered at her in a way that had made her uncomfortable. "Well with all of the leering stares I got when I walked into the station, I might just have to beat the boys of with a stick," She thought while she exited the bathroom and climbed aboard the train.

Meanwhile, Harry was listening to Ron with a board look upon his face. Ron had completely forgotten that he had told Harry all about Rice three times. Soon Ginny poked her head into the compartment. She looked around puzzled and recoiled back out into the hallway.

"You do realize that it is us don't you Ginny?" Harry asked a little amused by Ginny's appearance into the cabin.

"What? Oh yes I know that it is you Harry but I was looking for Hermione."

"We thought she was with you?" Ron said.

"Well she was but she went to change her cloths in the bathroom and now I can't find her." Ginny replied.

Ron, confused as to why Hermione thought she needed to change asked, "Why did she feel the need to switch clothing? I thought she looked nice."

"If you haven't noticed yet Ron," Ginny expressed, "It is raining out here and Hermione was in this skimpy little number when we left. Do you pay attention at all?"

"What... um... hey, wait…" He stammered.

"Just quit while you are behind Ron and continue to bore Harry about Rice while I go and look for her." Ginny left then in a hurry.

Ron looked over at Harry. "So, am I boring you?"

"A little," Harry replied. "Only because you have told me about her three times already."

"Really?" Harry nodded his head. "Well then, I guess then I can take my five hour nap. Wake me when we get there." Ron said as he stretched out over the seat and fell asleep.

Harry closed his eyes and thought about Hermione. He hadn't seen her in a year. She had been in New York for their Sixth year. He had missed her a great deal. He wrote to her every day but he still wished that he could touch her face. She wrote him sonnets and somewhere over the course of missing her he had fallen in love. He missed the cross look that she always gave him when he was goofing off instead of studying for his O.W.L.'s. How she always let him borrow notes when he had neglected to pay attention in class, even though she disapproved of it. He missed every thing about her. Her smile, her laugh, the way the sun danced across her face out under the beach tree by the lake. He missed her voice and her long brown hair. How he loved that hair of her's. He soon dozed off into sleep.

An hour later he awoke to find his vision blurred. Ginny must have walked in and taken off his glasses because they were lying on the seat next to him. He could make out three blurred figures. One was Ginny looking out the window, a huddled up lump on the floor which he thought was Ron. Ginny must have pushed him off the seat to sit down. And the last figure he couldn't tell who it was. She had short hair, and was wearing an outfit that was quite interesting. Harry put his glasses on and shook his head to regain correct vision. He then learned that the lump on the floor was indeed Ron, and Ginny was napping with her head against the window.

Harry then turned his gaze to the girl with the short hair. To his amazement, it was Hermione. She was slumped against the wall on the floor with her legs spread out in front of her. She was wrapping ribbon around her wand. She was also attaching ribbon streamers with beads on them to the end of her wand. Harry looked at her for a while. He couldn't stop staring. She was beautiful. She had cut her hair and colored it blonde. This must have been an American trend because no other girl in school had this kind of appearance.

Hermione looked up from her wand to find Harry staring at her with a smile on his face. She noticed that his hair had only gotten more messed up, but she liked it. He had gotten a tan and toned himself up. The Dursley's must have made him do more work this summer because it was the last time that they could get stuff done for free.

"What Harry?" She asked a little shocked at how he was staring at her with longing.

"What did you do to your perfect hair? It looks amazing….you look amazing." He said.

"As do you Mr. Potter." She replied and returned to her now colorful wand. "Hmm", she thought. "I wonder why he thinks I look amazing." She couldn't help but smile.

Harry noticed that she put her wand away and was about to ask her why she was doing that when she started writing on her hand. "_call Tenney_"was being inscribed on the palm of her hand. "What in the world?" he thought.

"Sorry, I had to remind myself to call a very good friend of mine." Hermione said when she noticed Harry's puzzled face.

The two talked for the remainder of the ride about the happenings of their year away from each other. Harry had told her all about how he vanquished Voldemort at the end of sixth year by the most unlikely turn of events. "Ok so I was running back to Gryffindor tower because Filch had just about caught me in the kitchens. I didn't even have enough time to drop the knife I was using to cut up the turkey I was going to eat. So I was running towards the tower and when I turned the corner I ran straight into him and the knife stabbed into his stomach. I was taken aback by this since it was the last place I thought I might run into him.

It turns out that he had broken into the dorms when everyone was in class and stole my map and then hid until the time was right and went to find me. The stab managed to get him enough that he died in about three minutes. I was lucky too. I had left my wand in the dorms so if I hadn't had that knife with me I wouldn't be talking to you right now."

"Interesting," Hermione said, "The most powerful wizard in the world was defeated by an ordinary kitchen utensil."

They changed the subject onto Hermione. She told him all about her life in Manhattan and how her friends made her do crazy stuff. Like cut and dye her hair, and take up acting and singing. She told him all about the stuff that they taught you in the Institute of Arts and Magic. "You don't just learn magic at the schools," she said. "They make you study a form of art too, since it is a performing arts school also."

Harry was amazed with all of the things she got to accomplish. "That is so unfair. I wish Hogwarts could be a performing arts school too. It must have been amazing to get to study music and magic and compete on a varsity sports team."

She replied, "It was, all of it is amazing. I swear that I am going to move back there when school is done. I feel more alive over there. I stopped worrying so much about having perfect grades and I actually got a life. I never knew how much I was missing by holing myself up in a fortress of books. I am not even bothered about not getting to be Head Girl this year anymore. Manhattan made me free spirited."

"Wow, you have changed," Harry said. "When Ron told me about how you were dreading going back to school because you would have to go back to classes, to tell you the truth I didn't believe him. But now, knowing that you don't care about being Head Girl, I have to believe him."

Hermione explained how magic was grasped faster in America and so her Sixth year was basically like Seventh year here. So it will just be a repeat of what she had already learned. She liked that idea because it would give her an easy year and she wouldn't have to study very much. Harry liked the idea because she now could help him even more with understanding what he was doing. (Not to mention that this meant more late night study sessions with the woman that he was in love with. Who knows what might happen.) Soon Hermione drifted off to sleep on Harry's shoulder. Since no one was awake he bent his head down and kissed her forehead. He laid his head on hers and dozed off as well.

"**Their Final Sorting"**

"Well, I don't think that my dream is going to become reality today." Hermione told Ginny as they were climbing aboard the horseless carriages that would transport them to the castle.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked in a whisper.

"A) In my dream, I was stuck out there during the sorting, and 2. There was a tremendous amount of fog out that night. And as you can see, the sky is now perfectly clear since the rain stopped." She replied, as they ventured off up the trail towards their home.

Harry was staring out of the window. This was his last time to travel up this hill to his home. Time really does fly when you are out of a place that you are hated in. He just wished that it didn't have to end in nine and a half months.

As Hermione was watching Harry stare out the window, she had the sensation to curl up beside him and rest her head on his. There really was no harm in this she thought, so she did. Harry turned to look at her and she smiled up at his bright green eyes. "Hi." He whispered. "Hello" She whispered back.

They migrated into the Great Hall and settled down for their last sorting. Gryffindor received 20 newcomers whose expressions were a mix of relief, and utter terror. He smiled when an image of an 11 year old boy with that very same hat covering his eyes came to his mind. He was very glad that he was put into Gryffindor. If he hadn't been, then he wouldn't have met so many great people. Mainly her. He wouldn't be having these feelings for her at this very moment. Harry wondered how Hermione felt about him. During their fifth year, they kept running into situations that would present this thought in their heads. Well at least Harry's.

Hermione was watching Harry talk to Seamus across the table. Seamus was telling Harry that he thought Hermione was looking good this year and that someone had better snatch her up fast otherwise he might do it himself. Hermione looked at the forkful of pumpkin pie that Harry was pressing up to his mouth. "Man, I wish I was that fork of pumpkin pie right now," she thought. She just shook her head and smiled and proceeded to eat her meal while speaking to Ginny quite loudly about the very attractive boy named Patton that was her lab partner in Potions.

Ron noticed Harry looking at Hermione. He proceeded to tap Harry's shoulder. "Mate, you might want to turn your gaze away after awhile. You have done nothing but look at her for the past five minutes."

"What? Oh… um…" he stammered.

"Its cool man, I know that feeling. I have had it before." Ron said.

"What? I don't have any possible idea what you are talking about Ron." Harry lied.

"You are such a liar!"

"What do you mean?"

"It is so obvious that you are in love with Hermione. I can spot that look a mile away, because I have had it on my face before." Ron told him.

"Don't tell her man. I want it to come out in the right way. Besides, she probably doesn't even feel the same way." Harry said.

"Don't worry man. Your secret is safe with me." Ron grinned at him. Harry smacked him across the head and continued to eat his food.

Hermione had noticed that Ron was laughing at Harry. She looked into his green eyes. They made her melt. It was like she was swimming in the green colored oceans of Mexico. Ginny glanced at her and saw an awe struck look on her face.

"You like him, don't you? And don't tell me that you don't know what I am talking about because I can tell that you have a thing for him."

"You won't tell anyone will you? I am not sure that he even likes me." Hermione replied.

"How wrong you are my dear friend." Ginny teased.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, when we were on the train, I woke up from my nap to find you asleep with your head on his shoulder. Well, he must have thought I was asleep because he bent his head down and kissed you on the forehead and then proceeded to fall asleep himself."

"Do not play mind games with me Ginny. Is that true?" Hermione asked.

"It is way obvious that that boy is in love with you. I saw the look on his face when he found out that you were studying in America for the year. He was devastated. He kept moping around the common room by himself. Ron and I just figured that he was still bummed out about Sirius. Little did we know that he was actually bummed out about you." Ginny cooed.

Hermione's grin turned from happy, to intrigued. "Well then, it looks like I have a project on my hands for this year." She smiled.

"**Pressing Her Too Far"**

Soon, the welcoming feast had ended. Ginny had left a half hour before to coordinate an outfit for the next day. "Well, I have to look great for Jase tomorrow."

"I don't understand why you feel like you have to do something extra to empress this guy Ginny. Just be you and if he can't deal with that then he is not worth it." Hermione told her as Ginny started to walk off to the dormitories early.

"Well, just because you look gorgeous and every guy will fall for you, doesn't mean that I am as equally blessed." Ginny retorted.

"Okay Ginny," she said sarcastically. "Whatever you say." Hermione knew that she wouldn't be able to change Ginny's hard head so she proceeded to eat the rest of her food in silence.

Meanwhile all the way across the table, Harry noticed Hermione get up to leave. Harry put down his glass and started to rise.

"You know what Ron; I think I will take a rain check on meeting Rice." He said. "I am going to bed. The turkey has made me tired."

"Okay mate, well, I will see you later then. You will be in the common room?" Ron replied.

"Yeah. Night mate. Don't get in trouble on your first night back by breaking curfew." Harry said making fun of him.

"Haha you're funny Harry. What a funny guy." Ron retorted dryly.

Harry looked around to find Hermione. She was nowhere to be found. He dashed out of the Great Hall in search for her. He spotted her halfway up the staircase soaking in the surroundings. He ran up to her and put his arm around her waist without thinking. "I know how you feel." He said.

"What do you mean Harry?" She asked.

"I know what it feels like to not want to leave this place."

"This has been our home for the past seven years." She replied. "Our true home."

"I know, I just have told myself to make every day that I have here count. If I don't, I will have missed out on one more day in my home before I am thrown out on the cold dark streets." Harry said in a low voice.

He looked down at her and saw a small tear drift downward to her neck. "Why are you crying?" He asked.

"I'm afraid," she said no more than a whisper.

"Well I learned something new today. Hermione Lynn Granger is afraid of taking on the world." Harry laughed.

"It's not funny Harry." She told him harshly. "I have no idea if I will get into Columbia. Soon enough, I will have to face this world alone."

"You wont be alone." Harry said under his breath hopping she wouldn't hear. To his dismay she did.

"What?"

"I said that you won't be alone. I will be in your life to help you through it. We will face it together." Harry told her in a reassuring tone. She gave him a tight hug which translated into a thank you. In the process of their conversation they had made their way back to Gryffindor Tower. As they entered the common room, Harry was surprised to find it empty.

"Why are we the only ones here? It is not like it is after hours and everyone's asleep." He asked.

"Well, people are most likely at the first day back Quidditch game." Hermione told him. "I'm surprised that you aren't down there playing right now."

"Wow, I forgot about that. Oh well, I will have a lot of chances to play the game this year since I am captain." He said.

"True, that is true." Hermione replied. "You know what the best part of the train ride here was? Not having Malfoy bug us." She said as she went to sit down in one of the big chairs by the fire. But before she had the chance, Harry came up from behind and beat her to it.

"Ha, I beat you." He joked as he pulled her down into the chair with him. "You're right, it was nice not having to deal with his ugly face for the day. I wonder where he is anyway."

"You know what; I couldn't care less if he showed up at all." She replied making Harry laugh.

"I never got to tell you that I really missed you last year." He said when he finished laughing.

"Yes you did, you told me in every one of your beautiful letters." She told him.

"I know but it is better face to face." He replied. "So, I really missed you last year. You don't know how much."

"I missed you so much too Harry. To tell you the truth, in the beginning, I had doubts about going."

"Why. What made you have doubts?" He asked, thinking he might know the answer. Ron.

Hermione didn't know if she should tell him or not. It might reveal that she had deeper feelings for him. "Well," she thought, "The only way to know how he feels is to tell him. Just get it over with and you will be able to sleep better at night."

"What made you have doubts Hermione?" Harry asked again because she had taken a while to answer.

"You want the truth?" She said as he nodded his head. "I had doubts about…. I had doubts about you."

"Why me? Why were your doubts about going to one of the coolest places on earth about me?" He asked hopping that the answer she gave him was the one that he was looking for.

Hermione noticed that she had said too much and quickly changed the subject. "You write beautiful letters."

"Well thank you. It does come easy to me." He said. "But why were you having doubts about me?"

"Damn, I knew that wouldn't work. He is way too crafty." She thought to herself.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I wasn't sure if I was going to miss you too much. There I said it, are you happy now?" She told him angrily. She then got up off the chair and proceeded up to her room where she slammed the door. Harry didn't understand why she had gotten mad. He hoped that he had pressed to far into her feelings for him and that she was feeling the same towards him. He got out of his chair and headed up to his dormitory.

"**Dream In The Past"**

_10:30 pm _

"Why did he have to pry like that?" Hermione said harshly out loud. "He knew how I was going to answer. Somehow he knows how I feel about him and he is just trying to piss me off. Gosh I could just slap him right in the face. How he knows how I feel is beyond me. Maybe Ginny told Ron and he told Harry. That is the only logical explanation. That is the last time I tell Ginny anything!" With these words out in the open, Hermione drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

"Why did I pry like that?" Harry asked himself out loud. "It was obvious that she didn't want to talk about it. I guess I thought that when she didn't get out of my lap…. What am I doing? She doesn't care for me that way, if she did at all. Now that I had to muck things up, she really won't care for me. Damn it Harry! Why did you have to mess everything up? Stupid, stupid so damn stupid! Maybe if I had told her how I felt on the train when everyone was asleep, things might be different. I had the chance. Why didn't I take it? I'm not going to let this happen again. I can't spend another day without her in my life. The next time we are alone together she will find out how I feel. I lost her once, and I'm not going to loose her again! I can't loose her again." With that, Harry fell into an awful sleep.

_10:45-11:00 pm_

He was in the circular room again. But this time he wasn't alone. His friends were there with him. They were running out of the room with the prophecies with crashing to their rear. They had gotten split up. Ron, Ginny and Luna were nowhere to be found. Harry, saw a jet of purple light speed by out of the corner of his eye. Then he heard Hermione scream and saw her go limp on the floor. He ran to her, desperately trying to wake her up. Nothing worked; she just lay there on the floor in his arms. "It is my fault if she is dead. She can't be dead. I can't go on without her." Harry woke with a start.

She was walking through a dense fog. It clouded her eyes and she couldn't see. Hermione was walking blindedly through the forest. She tripped and hit her head on a log. She lay their on the forest floor as blood trickled out of her ear and let the fog take her. I'm dying she thought. But then she heard his voice. His voice calling her back to life. She got up and continued to walk towards the light of the castle. Her path rounded a curve and when it became straight she stopped dead. She could feel something. It made her the coldest she had ever felt. Then she saw the eyes. Those red eyes Harry had told her about so many times before. Maybe if she was very quiet he wouldn't realize that she was there. Something beside her made a sound and he knew. His hand reached out to her. It was two feet away, six inches from her face. Hermione woke up as she hit the floor.

"**Will Of Comfort"**

_11:00 pm_

Harry heard a thud and a muffled "shit" and getting up, he went to go investigate. Hermione appeared at the top of the stairs cradling her wrist. She saw Harry looking up at her and she went down to him. "Gahr, Harry. I had a nightmare and I just broke my wrist." she said in a gravely tone.

"Hey, let me take a look at that." He said taking her hand in his along with her sudden intake of breath. "Yep, it's broken alright." And with a wave of his wand her wrist was healed. "There all better. Now all that you need to have nightmares about is failing the N.E.W.T.'s." Harry laughed.

"Oh thanks a lot Harry! Now you just put that thought into my head." She scolded.

"I won't let that happen." He said.

"You better not."

Harry talked with her for about 15 minutes before he fell asleep with her in his arms. She got up and sprawled herself lying down by the fire and gazed into it. "I should have told him." She thought. "My chance was right there. I could've but I didn't. I can't keep doing this to myself. I know nothing is going to happen with us. I need to get over him." She layed there, sprawled on the floor. She then started singing the song "Now You Know".

Harry woke up thinking that Hermione went back to bed because she wasn't in his arms. But then he heard the most beautiful voice he had ever heard before. It was a girl and she was singing. Harry looked around the common room to find the source of the voice when his gaze passed her on the floor. Hermione was singing. She was singing a song that sounded so sad. The words made his heart ache. He understood. All his hopes for her to love him had come true.

"That was really good. Did you write that?" He said sitting on the floor as she finished and turned to look at him.

"No." She said and then noticed something different in his eyes. There was a sort of glazed look to them. Hermione was slightly embarrassed that Harry had overheard her, for how long she would not and did not want to know. She didn't have a long time to ponder on how she would weasel her way out of the situation when Harry started kissing her. She sat on the floor a little taken aback. When she finally realized what was going on she broke apart from him and went to sit in one of the armchairs.

Harry sat on the floor with his lips perused still in mid kiss. He opened his eyes and was very confused. He looked over at her with her chin in her hand facing the dying flames. He walked over to the chair she was in and pulled her out so he could sit down, and then proceeded to pull her into his lap.

"What's wrong?" He asked a little embarrassed. "Why did you stop? I can't be that bad a kisser can I?" He said as he moved her face so she was looking at him.

"No, no, that was a good kiss; I'm just embarrassed that you heard me."

"Well, you shouldn't be, I have never heard anything more beautiful in my life. Granted the people I lived with didn't have much taste in music but you know."

He looked into her big round brown eyes. He had never seen a person more beautiful. He just wished he could tell her that.

"Hermione, what are we?" He asked.

"Harry, I'm so confused. I thought that going to New York would make me get over all the crap that happened in fifth year better but then I started having doubts about you. I wasn't sure if you were going to need me for anything. If I was going to need you. Well, my mom convinced me that it would be best if I went and so I did. As soon as I got there I was reassured about my choice to go. It was so awesome over there.

"And then I got your letter. You asking why I didn't show up at school and I realized that I forgot to tell you about it. And when I wrote to you I felt so alive. Every time I read one of your letters, my heart became fuller. And somewhere over the course of your letters… I fell in love with you."

"I didn't understand why you never turned up on the train. I asked Ginny and she told me your parents enrolled you in another school. I instantly knew that it was because of what happened in the Department of Mysteries. I felt awful. I knew that I almost lost you in there and then when you didn't show on the train, I knew I lost you again. It was my entire fault that you had to leave your friends.

"Then I got your letter. You told me that you were in Manhattan just for the year. My heart lifted, but it also died at the same time. I wouldn't see you for an entire year. I was crushed. But I knew that we would stay in touch. I was so happy to receive your letters, smelling of your sweet perfume, everyday. My heart soared every time I saw Hedwig flying up to my window with a letter tied to her. And then I realized that somewhere over the course of missing you…my feelings had become much more. I had fallen in love with you."

Harry had said the words that had been dying to get out of him for so long. And he was ecstatic that those feelings had been returned to him with the same force. He looked into her eyes. His head bent lower and her's lifted up. They met in a chaste kiss that soon became more passionate. Sitting there, in his lap, Hermione never felt happier. She was in the arms of the man of her dreams, nothing could have diminished the moment that they spent by the fire. Soon, she fell asleep with her head on his chest. Harry lifted her up and walked her up the steps to her room. He placed her in her bed and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Goodnight, my darling Hermione Lynn. I love you." With that, Harry left and went into his room. He jumped onto his bed with a huge sigh of relief. He loved her and she loved him in return. Harry soon fell into a dream filled sleep.

"**Behave"**

The next morning Hermione woke up confused. Last night felt like a dream to her. Had it been a dream? She remembered telling Harry how she felt and having him return with the same. She hoped beyond all reason that it wasn't a dream.

She put on her cloths and proceeded out of her dormitory. As she rounded the corner to go down the stairs and into the common room, she felt a hand wrap around her waist and pull her into the shadows. She felt someone kissing her. She opened her eyes to come to the realization that the previous night had indeed been a reality. Harry was kissing her in that dark corner. She closed her eyes and melted in his arms.

She pulled away and dashed down the stairs and out of Gryffindor Tower. Not knowing what hit him, Harry just stood in the corner with a confused look upon his face. "Puzzler," he said and went down the stairs to breakfast.

As he walked into the Great hall he saw Ron already hoovering his food into his mouth. "Slow down mate, I don't want to have to Heimlich you this morning." Harry said laughing.

"Where were you last night? I came up to the common room at like midnight and you weren't there?" Ron asked confused.

"Well I went up to bed and I caught up with…"

"Oh, I see." Ron said sniggering.

"It isn't what you think Ron." Harry said watching him laugh. "She broke her wrist and I helped her through it."

"Helped her through it, or _helped her through it_?" Ron asked laughing.

Harry replied with a slight grin, "Both."

Ron was in hysterics now and couldn't control himself, and all of a sudden out of nowhere…

"I would advise you to contain yourself Mr. Weasley. Five points from Gryffindor." Snape said as he passed by.

"Loosing five points was worth it." Ron said as he got himself under control. "I am happy for you man. Really I am but this is just so funny. Last night you were positive that she didn't feel that way about you and now look at yourself. You have an ear to ear smile upon your face."

"Man, it was great. We walked up to the common room just talking to one another and then we started talking about Manhattan. Harry said. "She told me that she was having doubts about going. And guess who the source of the doubts was. That's right they were about me. I pressed way too far into her feelings and she got pissed at me then ran up to her room and slammed the door."

Harry told Ron the rest of the story about how he had heard her singing and how he had kissed her. And then how he kissed her this morning. When Harry had finished, Ron was laughing again.

"I'm sorry that I am laughing at you mate, but it is just too funny to see you in love. You are like a completely different person." Ron uttered in between laughs. "I knew you were in love with her when you were so bummed out last year. But Ginny and I didn't say anything. Man, I could have been making fun of you for a whole year."

Harry smacked him in the head and started eating.

"It seems that my head is a popular place to relinquish anger now a days." Ron said as he remembered his mother hitting him back at the Burrow when he made a crack at her age.

Hermione had run into Ginny in the hall and told her all about the evening's events. Ginny seemed to take the news the same as Ron had. She couldn't stop giggling. "Well that _project_ didn't take that long to complete now did it."

"I guess not." Hermione said as they entered the Great hall for breakfast.

"You do know that Ron is going to rip on you so hard today?" Ginny said.

"Yeah I figured that much. I bet Harry has already gotten a bunch of it." She replied as she sat down at the opposite end of the table away from the boys who had noticed them enter.

"Well, I am going to make fun of Harry every chance I get. Oh this year is going to be so much fun." Ginny said laughing.

Ron got up from the table. "I will be right back." He said and left before Harry could say another word. Ron made his way over to Hermione and pulled her up and led her out into the entrance hall.

"Ron, you do know that it is wrong to pull someone away when they are eating." Hermione said.

Ron didn't answer. He just pulled her into a hug. She was a little taken aback by this but returned it all the same. When Ron let go he was smiling.

"Great let the tormenting commence." Hermione groaned.

"I am not here to make fun of you. I am here to tell you how proud of you I am. I also want you to make sure he behaves himself. And if he goes too far, I want you to tell me. Then I will kill him." Ron said sternly.

"Thank you Ron. Thank you for being the concerned brother that I never had." She said as she gave him a light kiss on the lips. They walked back into the great hall with arms around each others waists. They went and sat down at the table by Harry who was looking unnerved by Ron's arm around her.

"Sorry Harry. But Ron just told me that he loved me and I want to be with him instead of you. I hope you understand." Hermione said giving him a Sauvé kiss.

"Damn, it looks like I shouldn't have let you leave the table Ron. Take care of her for me." Harry replied in a fake crying voice and he proceeded to kiss her again.

"All right then I will." Ron grabbed Hermione and made to fake passionately kiss her. Hermione went along with the act and made it look really funny. When their show ended, Hermione smiled and kissed Ron swiftly and went back to eating her breakfast.

"**Into The Night"**

Classes went easy that day. The three didn't have homework at all so Harry and Ron decided to use the Maurder's map and go sneak into Honeydukes. "We will be back before long Hermione. Don't give me that look." Ron said.

"It isn't that I disapprove, it is just that I thought the tunnel caved in during fifth year?" She replied looking confused.

"What!" Ron cried.

"Come on Ron, we will just have to go and explore it and see for ourselves." Harry reminded him.

"If it is caved in it will just kill my day." Ron said as Harry pushed him out of the portrait hole and into the hall.

Hermione turned around and flopped down into a chair by the fire and cracked open her book that she wanted to finish. She was reading _'Salem's Lot_ by Steven King. She was at the part in the story where the Vampire Barlow was attacking Mark and Father Callahan in Mark's kitchen. She had never read anything scarier in her life.

By the time she finished the book it was about 8:00 and the sun would be setting soon. She was afraid to be alone in the common room, so she walked up the stairs and into Harry's room and out through his window and onto the balcony below. She sat herself down on the stone railing and let her feet dangle over the edge. She sat there and thought about what she would be doing in nine and a half months. Maybe she would go to Columbia and become a lawyer like she had always wanted to be. All she knew was that soon enough her happy life would end and she would be forced out into the real world.

Harry and Ron had come back from their excursion with an arm full of stuff from Hogsmead. Ron put his stuff down and went off to find Rice. Harry said that he would take his stuff up to their room and then just hang out in the common room afterwards.

As he made his way into his room he saw Hermione sitting on the ledge of the balcony. He put their stuff down and went out and wrapped his arms around her.

"You really shouldn't sit like that." He told her. "You might just… fall off!" He made sure that his grip was tight before he tilted her forward over the balcony.

"Bring me back up at once Harry James Potter!" Hermione yelled and started to laugh. She knew that Harry wouldn't let anything happen to her but it was still scary to be hanging over a ledge 200 feet up.

He pulled her to her feet and set her on the ground. He then pulled her close and started to kiss her neck. He smelled her hair and felt her warm body next to his. Hermione enjoyed standing out on that balcony with the man of her dreams holding her. She never wanted it to end.

"Wait right there." Harry said as he climbed back through the window and retrieved something from his trunk. He came back out to her and told her to close her eyes. When she opened them they were flying high over the trees out into the night. She stretched her arms wide apart and let the wind whip over her face. She loved it out in the air. While in Manhattan, her good friend Stanton had forced her to fly with him to get to the concert that they were going to and she developed a liking to it. It was exhilarating flying on your own broom. If she hadn't loved Relient K, flying would have been better then the concert.

"When did you start to enjoy flying? I thought you hated it in the air," Harry asked.

"Well, Stanton and I were going to a Relient K concert and the only way to get there was to fly. By the way, Relient K is a muggle band and they kick ass." Hermione said when she saw the confused look on Harry's face at the mention of the band. They soared around for about an hour just talking and soon they were back out on the balcony.

"Thank you for that." She said as she kissed his lips. "I needed it."

"Welcome, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Harry replied as he kissed her again. They stayed out on that balcony wrapped in each others arms for about a half an hour before he walked her to her room.

"Good night Harry."

"Goodnight Hermione. I love you." He said as he kissed her softly.

She retreated back into her room where she got into bed with a sigh. Nothing could have made that day any better she thought. She drifted off into a dream filled sleep.

Harry walked back into his room. He realized that it was 10:00. Where was Ron? Harry guessed that he was off someplace snogging Rice. Harry felt a pang of jealousy wash over him. Ron had not invited him out to the Burrow that summer. Harry remembered the last letter that he had gotten from Ron.

_Harry,_

_I am sorry to say that I won't be able to invite you out this summer. Mom won't let me. Anyways, I hope your summer won't be that bad. Try to keep yourself busy and don't let the muggles get you down._

_Ron_

Harry had found it odd that Ron had said his mom wouldn't let him come. Mrs. Weasley loved him. Later, Harry found out from Hermione that Ron had a girlfriend. Ron had told Ginny not to invite Hermione over either. Hermione had been so mad at Ron just for thinking that his two best friends would muck things up with this new girl.

Oh well Harry thought. There wasn't much he could do about it. Soon, Harry fell asleep much to his liking.

"**The Creepers"**

Hermione was flying through the sky. Her mouth was gagged and her hands were tied. She turned to see who was flying with her but all that was there was a dark hood. She muffled something and the hooded figure hit her head. It hurt her enough to know not to speak any more.

They soared for what felt like a lifetime. Soon she was flying about ten feet above the ground. Out of nowhere, the hooded figure pushed her off the broom. Hermione was falling into a forest of creepers. She landed with a hard thud and heard a crack. Praying to God that it was just the earth that made the cracking sound she glanced at her wrists. They were bound but fortunately unharmed. She pulled the gag out of her mouth and tried to untie her hands.

It was hard work but she managed to break the bonds that held her. Standing up and glancing around, she saw creepers that seemed to come out of the sky. They went on forever. Was this a forest or a jungle? What did it matter? She was there and there was no way to get out. Hermione walked deeper in to the creepers that lashed out and clawed at her face.

She found her way to a beach. It was tropical because of the blooming flowers. She sat with her toes in the sand and gazed out into the ocean. Why did this keep happening to her? Why was she always taken away from places of comfort? This place wasn't so bad though. At least it was the beach. Ocean songs always made her sleepy. She looked up into the sky. There was a storm brewing. She needed to find shelter. But shelter would only be found in the creepers.

She forced herself up and walked in the direction of the forest. Clambering around the rocks and plants wasn't easy. She hiked uphill. There was a grassy overhanging that she decided to stay in. The white candle buds were glowing. Watching them and the creepers that festooned as if out of nowhere made her warm. Listening to the sound of the water placed her into a sleep.

"**Uninterested"**

"Whoa! What a dream." Hermione said as she awoke to a warm September Saturday. She was alone in the dormitory and wondered where every one was. She looked at her clock and saw that it was 10:30 in the morning. She got out of bed and glanced out her window. Kids were running around outside. "No wonder, it is a nice day." She said to herself as she got dressed.

"Well good morning. I thought you might have died." Ginny said to her as she came down the stairs.

"Man, did I have a night last night." Hermione said out to the room.

"Harry keep you up?" Ginny asked in mockery over her book.

"I meant my dream. But since you are being a smart ass this morning, I don't think you will get to hear about it."

Ginny protested, "No, come on I'm sorry. I want to hear about it."

Hermione brushed this comment aside, "I need to speak with Professor McGonagall. I will meet you and the boys outside by the lake in about 30."

With that, Hermione exited the common room without another word. She made her way through the halls to her destination. She rapped on the door and Professor McGonagall greeted her with a smile.

"Miss Granger, what brings you to my office on such a nice day like this?" She asked beckoning Hermione into her office.

"I need to ask for your views on something." Hermione replied.

"I am only here to serve… and teach." She said as an after statement.

Hermione explained both of her dreams for the most that she could remember to her. "I don't understand what they mean. I know that they have some deeper meaning then me just getting captured by Voldemort which isn't possible seeing is how he is no longer alive."

Professor McGonagall replied, "I think you might be right but I am going to talk to the Headmaster about them if you don't mind. Have you had these dreams before?"

"The forest one five times and then this creeper one only just last night." Hermione replied.

"Well, if there is a deeper meaning, and I am sure that there is, these dreams are just a manifestation of your fear of being out on your own. I know that everyone goes through this stage of not wanting to leave but it will all become much easier later on in the year."

"So what you're saying is, these dreams are just my subconscious telling me that I don't want to be on my own." Hermione said.

"Precisely." She replied.

"Well, that does me a lot of good!" Hermione said with tension. "I already knew that."

"Hermione, do you know what you want to become after you leave school?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I have been thinking about that for awhile now." She said. "I really want to go to Columbia, a university in New York, to get my degree and then on to the FBI. But that is just wishful thinking though. I really don't think that I will get in."

"Stick to the FBI. I would feel comforted knowing that you would be putting criminals behind bars. Just to ask, would these be muggle or magical criminals?"

"Both." Hermione said.

"I see. Well it seems to me that you have a very good plan laid out for yourself Hermione." She said. "You will go far in any field you choose. I hope this discussion will have put an end to your dreams but come and talk to me if you have reoccurrences of them."

"Thank you Professor and I will." Hermione said as she exited the office. She made her way down the hall thinking that this chat had helped her a lot. Her plan was in front of her now and she felt less afraid of being thrown out into the real world.

As she came down the stairs leading into the entrance hall she came to a sight that she could have lived without seeing. Malfoy was wandering around in the entrance hall. He saw her on the stairs and made his way up to her.

"Granger," He said in a voice unlike his normal. "You look different. I just don't know what it is. You didn't look like this last year did you?"

"Well, the fact that I wasn't present at this school last year must have slipped your fickle little mind Malfoy." She said. "Sparing us both the wasted time that you will use insulting me, why don't you just tell me what it is that has made you address my presence."

"Ouch," He said suavely. "New York made you look good and it gave you an attitude."

"Did it now?"

"You want to go see a play down in the village with me tomorrow night?" He asked.

Hermione sauntered over to him seductively. "What in your right mind would possibly make you think that I would want to spend time in your company?"

He made to speak but she beat him to it. "I am not and never will be interested in a loud mouthed person like you." She said calmly. With that she sauntered away out to the lawns knowing that he was oggoling at her as she left.

"That felt so good." She said as she came and sat down by her friends.

"What felt good?" Harry asked slipping his arm around her.

"I just made Malfoy look like a complete and total idiot."

"What did you do?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Well, if you must know, I gave an unbelievably great performance of turning him down for a date. I just wish there could have been someone around to witness it." She replied with a mischievous grin.

With this statement Harry and Ron's mouths were hanging wide open.

"**The Tower"**

The weeks passed quickly for the Gryffindors. With all of the homework that the professors had been handing out it was a shock to Harry and Ron that it was the weekend before Halloween.

"I swear," Ron complained, "All the teachers must have banned together to create a kill the students year or something. Can you believe all of this work?"

"Well, it was your choice to take more classes then you always have in the past. You reap what you sew Ron." Hermione said.

"Enlighten me, when did our rolls in life become reversed?" Ron asked.

"You should have been smart like me and only taken the classes you needed to graduate Ron." She replied brushing his comment aside.

During the triad of there fight, Harry crept out of the common room to escape having to side with one of them. He made his way to the top of the Astronomy tower. He had developed a liking to the tower since his first escape from the arguments of his two best friends. Harry went to the edge of the tower and peered over. He was up about 400 feet. He looked out into the night sky. An image of him up in that tower four years prior came to mind. He was up here when Sirius escaped. He closed his eyes and let the night air caress his face.

As the fight winded down Ron noticed that something was different about the room. "Hey, where is Harry?"

"We must have agitated him with our arguing Ron." She replied.

"We seem to do that a lot," He said, "I feel bad about it."

"Well I'll go find him." Hermione said as she made her way out of the room.

It was 9:00. If she didn't find him soon, then she would be breaking curfew. "I wonder…"

Harry was standing towards the forest looking out at nothing. When Hermione reached the tower and saw him standing in silence. She just stared at him. "He seems so sad," She thought.

"How did you find me?" Harry asked without turning around.

"It was the last place on the list of possible hide outs," She replied. "How did you know I was here?"

"I heard the door close when you came up." Harry said as he turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry that Ron and I have been bugging you lately."

"Its no big deal, actually I have kind of gotten used to it." Harry said in a depressed voice as he turned back to look out onto the grounds.

"You haven't been yourself lately Harry."

"What do you mean?"

She replied, "You have been very quiet. You don't seem to want to talk to me anymore. Have I done something wrong?"

He looked over at her, "Why would you think that?"

"Well, whenever I try to start up a conversation with you, you hang back a lot." She replied, "I just thought you were upset with me, like I did something wrong."

"I could never be upset with you Hermione." Harry said.

"Then why won't you talk to me."

Harry looked into her trusting dark eyes. He found comfort in her eyes. There was wisdom beyond her years.

"It is hard to talk about it. But if you must know, take a look at where we are right now. Then think back to third year."

As she thought her eyes had a flash of understanding. Hermione just nodded and wrapped a comforting hug around Harry. She knew how hard it had been on him. In the beginning Ron had pressed for details about what had happened. Hermione reprimanded him later for it. After that, the whole subject just sort of floated away out of the minds of them. No one spoke of the incident in fear of bringing the memory back to Harry. He was finally becoming happy again. All Hermione wanted to do was get his mind somewhere else. Harry rested his head on her shoulder as they stayed out on the tower that chilly October night. Hermione felt something fall to her shoulder. In all the years of knowing him, this was the first time in her life that she saw Harry Potter cry.

"**Halloween Announcements"**

"May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore said in a loud booming voice over the great hall. He was making one of his speeches and everyone knew that those took forever.

"Why a speech now!" Ron groaned, "They take forever and I am so hungry."

"Is food all you can think about Ron?" Harry asked smirking.

As the hall settled down Dumbledore began his speech. "There are two events that will be coming up in our midst very soon. One of which is the Hogwarts Halloween party." With that the hall erupted. It had been rumored that the staff would allow the Halloween party that year since the fiasco of the party of 1997 when Fred and Gorge, just little second years at the time had played a prank so terrible that it almost killed someone. After that, the Halloween party was never held again.

"Now I know the incident of 1997 was before your time here at Hogwarts but I'm sure you all know of what I am speaking. I would hope that another incident like that wouldn't happen this year. Especially with the entertainment we have acquired this year, I think if something like that happened we would have a law suit and our hands."

A murmur ran around the hall. Did Dumbledore just say that they were going to have real entertainment? If something went wrong they might have a law suit kind of entertainment?

"Now onto the said entertainment. I know I may be old and out of touch but I still know how to throw a party. I have booked for you all, Tor Davis."

There were female shouts that spread like wildfire through the hall. Along with the female shrieks of joy there were male groans of dread.

"Oh my gosh!" Ginny squealed, "I can't believe that he got Tor Davis! This is just the best thing in the world. Hermione, we are going to be in the same room with Tor Davis!"

"Calm down Ginny." Hermione said.

"I can't believe you are not freaking out as much as I am Hermione. Tor Davis is only the greatest singer in the whole world."

"He may be a great singer but his taste in music really isn't my style. But I'm glad that you are excited Ginny." Hermione replied.

"I don't get what the big deal is? I mean he is just another guy like you and me." Harry said to Ron.

"Well, you forgot to factor in the element of his famousness. So he technically isn't just like us." Ron replied.

"What do you think the big deal about this guy is Ron?" Harry asked.

"Well Ginny has posters of him all over her room. I have to admit that he is an attractive young man. He can get any girl he wants and he has like all of the money in the world." Ron replied.

"Wonder who his girl target will be this time?"

Ron replied, "Well, I read in a magazine….."

"What were you doing reading one of those girly magazines for Ron?" Harry sniggered.

"The girl on the cover was hot. Anyways, he and his sister live in Manhattan and I read that he had recently gone to his sister's school talent show and he said that there was this girl that preformed a song, and I quote 'Maid his heart ache'. It said later that he instantly fell in love with her."

"Really, well that will just break Ginny's little heart won't it?" Harry laughed, "Who was it. Did it give a name of the girl?"

"No, he said he missed her introduction, but he described her as having short choppy blonde hair with random black streaks, and eyes of chocolate syrup."

She matched the description. Harry and Ron's heads turned towards Hermione.

"**A Christmas Festival"**

"Okay, students clam down." Dumbledore continued. "I still have one more announcement to make. The second event that will take place in our happy home will not be held until Christmas. In light of the holiday cheer we will be holding a Christmas festival. What type of festival, might you ask? Well, on the 24th a spoken word gala where any who would like, may perform a Christmas song or one of their choice through voice or instrument. Or since I know that we have at least one hilarious person among us, stand up comedy is also allowed. However the language has to be within reason."

At the end of this part of his speech Dean Thomas let out a loud noise of protest. He had to be by far the funniest person at Hogwarts and everyone knew about his acts and his inappropriate language.

People didn't know what to think. Half were excited at the news of the festival and the other half were dreading the prospect of having to get on stage and perform. Hermione smiled to herself at the news. This gave her an excuse to sing and if she got made fun of she wouldn't be the only one.

Dumbledore continued, "On the 25th at 7:00 pm the lot of you that will be staying have been invited to the formal showing of the musical that will be making a one time stop down in London. Yes London. It has been agreed that we shall take an over night trip into London to see the showing."

"Half of you I expect are anticipating the gala since you are talented in some genre, and the other half of you are most likely dreading it. I want to reassure the second half of students that this gala is totally voluntary. You do not have to participate but I would like for everyone to watch, as we do have some very gifted students among our number. The Christmas festival will take place on Christmas Eve and Morning."

With the news of not having to perform, a loud sigh whipped through the hall. Harry glanced at Hermione and she seemed to be in thought. Was she going to sing anything? He had been the only person at Hogwarts to hear her sing before and when she noticed him listening to her she became embarrassed.

"I am looking forward to both events. The Halloween party will take place next Saturday starting at 7:00 pm and ending at 2:00 am. Mr. Tor Davis will be arriving here at school on Thursday at 5:45 in time for dinner. With all that said and done, tuck in."

"Finally! Took him long enough!" Ron glared at Dumbledore. "You would think he would hold his long speeches until people have started eating… You ok Harry?"

Ron had noticed that after he had described Tor's dream girl, Harry had been subdued. "Harry, it isn't a big deal. Davis might be rich and have a sultry voice but that doesn't mean he will be able to make Hermione fall for him. He doesn't even know that she attends here."

"I hope your right Ron. But have you seen her? She could have anyone that she wanted. And Tor Davis is in love with her. If she could have him, why would she want me?"

"Harry you are ten times what Davis is. And did you notice how much she is in love with you. Even before she realized that she was, I saw it. I saw it whenever she looked at you and knew it back in fourth year. You remember when we had that fight and she chose to side with you instead of me."

"We have gone three years without mentioning that incident and you had to bring it up." Harry smirked. "Yeah you are probably right. I'm just worried that I might lose her at any second."

"I am right. And don't let Davis get you down and stop fishing for complements. Remember, you are the famous Harry Potter. You made the world safe again. Even if it was by accident." Ron said laughing.

"Well, I can tell you one thing, if you get up there and sing, I am going to disown you."

"You don't have to worry about that Potter; no way in Hell will I get up on stage just to make a fool of myself. I can do that any time I walk through the halls."

Both boys were thrown into a fit of laughter.

"**A Welcoming Question"**

"Hermione," Ginny said with a distraught look on her face.

"Yes Ginny, what girly problem are you facing now?" Hermione asked when she saw the look on Ginny's face.

"Well, if you are going to be a smart ass about it, then I will just go ask one of my more girlish friends about an outfit for tomorrow."

"You do that Ginny, you do that." Hermione replied with a puzzled look.

"What is up with you?"

"I don't know, but I'm having a funny feeling that something weird is going to happen at this party on Saturday." She replied.

"Hermione, Fred and George are out of school, nothing bad is going to happen. That is, unless Ron tries to fill their ranks, which I don't see happening any time soon. He was never good at pranks; he always gave them away before they took place." Ginny laughed at her statement.

"You're probably right. I think I just need to go to bed."

"But it is only 7:30."

"I know." She said.

As Hermione reached the entrance hall someone tapped her shoulder.

"Miss Granger, may I have a word?"

"Oh, of course Professor Dumbledore."

"I have a favor to ask you," He said, "Since all the students made a fuss when they had to assemble out on the lawns in greeting for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, I was wondering if you could show Mr. Davis around the castle. You know, give him a tour."

Hermione replied, "Oh…um… sure I'd be happy to. But don't you want a student that knows of him better to show him around, I mean I have heard the guy's music but I really don't enjoy it."

"Well, that thought did cross my mind but then I figured if I asked a fan of his to do it, then he wouldn't hear anything on the tour about the castle, he might not even get a tour at all."

Hermione had a mental picture of Ginny trying to give Tor Davis a tour around the school, but it soon faded into a picture of her acting like a crazed fan outside his tour bus. "I know what you mean Professor, and I'd be happy to give him a tour. Does this mean that I have to wait outside in the freezing cold for him?"

"No, of course not," Dumbledore replied. "Just wait in the Great Hall and he will meet you there. You can even do your work or something while you wait."

She replied, "All right, why not?"

"Thank you Miss Granger, have a pleasant evening." And with that Dumbledore walked away, and Hermione made her way up to the Gryffindor tower.

She made her way into the common room and flopped down on the couch and reopened her current novel (The DaVinci Code)that she was engrossed with.

About an hour later Ginny came into the common room and found Hermione tossing and turning on the couch. It looked to Ginny that Hermione was unable to get comfortable. **SMACK**! Hermione had toppled face down onto the floor. "Ow," Hermione groaned as she noticed Ginny laughing at her and picked herself up. "A little help would be nice Gin," Hermione groaned.

"Oh…sorry, it was just funny to see you fall off the couch like that," Ginny replied. "Had a bad dream?"

"You could say that. God I'm not looking forward to showing Davis around tomorrow." Hermione replied.

"I'm sorry; you get to what with who?" Ginny squeaked.

"Let me say it slowly for you. I…have…to…show…Tor…Davis…around…tomorrow," Hermione replied.

"Why do you get too? You don't even like him. God I'm so jealous!" Ginny said while she flopped into a chair and started pouting.

"Believe me, I would gladly let you show him around but Dumbledore asked me too. Sorry Gin."

"Fine but you have to tell me every single little detail. I mean like what color his shirt was, what shoes he was wearing, how he smelled."

"Ginny, I'm not going to smell the guy. That is just weird. But if you must know I will tell you all about it after I'm done tomorrow night." Hermione said as Ginny watched her retreating figure climb the stairs and enter her dormitory.

"God the girl doesn't even like him. At least he could have someone who listens to his music show him around tomorrow. Argh, I'm so jealous!"

"Jealous of what Ginny?" Harry asked as him and Ron entered the common room.

"Hermione gets to give Tor Davis a tour of the grounds and castle tomorrow. Now he's going to fall in love with her and I won't even have a chance. It's not fair."

"Ginny," Ron said with a look in his eyes that told her to shut up about Tor falling for Hermione.

"Oh but I'm sure that I will somehow be able to whisk him away from her and make him fall instantly in love with me." Ginny said swiftly to make up for the damage she had already caused to Harry.

"It's alright guys. I'm cool with it. If Hermione has to show Davis around it will be fine. I have nothing to worry about." Harry said to Ron and Ginny even though they knew he was lying through his teeth with that distraught look on his face.

"Harry's right. There is nothing to worry about. We're going to bed. Night Gin." Ron said quickly so he could get Harry out of the common room and out of the uncomfortable situation that they had walked in on.

"Night boys," Ginny replied. "I'm going to sit and mope for a little while longer."

"**A Morning Run And A New Partner"**

It turned out to be a bad night for sleeping for Hermione. When she got into bed all she could do was think about how long she would have to show that Tor Davis guy around tomorrow. She hoped that she could just give him a quick look at the grounds and point out all of the most important parts of the castle and then she could go look for Harry and Ron and vent about how annoying she knew he was going to be.

Hermione didn't fall asleep until about 1:30 in the morning. This was the reason why she snapped at Parvati when she came barging into the dormitory around 6:00 in the morning. "What the hell do you think you are doing Parvati? I just fell asleep four and a half hours ago."

"Sorry Hermione. I just came up here to yell at Lavender for doing this to my face!" Parvati pointed at her face and sure enough the words "I love Gene Keller" were written in permanent marker across her forehead. "Lavender knows how much of a geek that kid is."

"Come here. Let me help you clean that off. Why did she write that on you anyway?" Hermione asked as she pulled out her wand to remove the incriminating evidence that was so adorned on Parvati's face.

"I don't want to say." Parvati said sheepishly.

"Parvati, what did you do to Lavender to make her write this on your face?"

"I accidentally let slip that she had a crush on Dean right to his face."

"Oh, that sucks… Radiergummi." Hermione muttered the spell to erase and Parvati's face was clean. "There, Gene Keller free."

"Thank you Hermione. How come you couldn't fall asleep until like 1:30 in the morning?" Parvati asked.

Astounded that Parvati could do math that easily in her head, Hermione replied, "Not sure."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry. If you see lavender, tell her that I am going to make her look even worse when she isn't expecting it."

"I'll tell her." Hermione said to the retreating figure of Parvati leaving the room in search to embarrass Lavender again.

Hermione sat in bed with a blank stare for about two minutes. "Well, since I'm up…" She said as she climbed out of bed. Hermione started fumbling around in her trunk. She pulled out a pair of grey cotton running tights and an oversized Relient K sweatshirt. She laced up her "Nike Shox" running shoes and proceeded to walk down the stairs and into the common room.

As she ventured into the common room she saw Harry asleep on the couch. As quietly as she could, Hermione crept out through the portrait hole and ventured out into the hall, and she swiftly made her way to the entrance hall, where she put on her head phones and gloves. With Yellowcard blasting in her ears, she pushed open the great oak front doors.

Hermione stepped out into the chilly October air. She breathed in deep. She loved the hard ache she got as the cold oxygen mixed in her lungs. Hermione had developed a lifeline in running. All her problems and stress filtered out of her when she could run with no destination in mind. It was one of the things that freed her soul.

She set out at a swift pace. Grinding into the ground she traveled across the lawns. The cool wind whipped at her face giving her cheeks a pink tint. With "Way Away" pounding in her ears, Hermione ran to the edge of the forbidden forest and circled the outskirts of the grounds. The 14 mile circumference around the entire grounds was completed in and hour and 37 minutes. "Not too shabby!" Hermione said to herself all out of breath.

Hermione made her way up to the common room. She sat herself down in the middle of the room and started doing sit-ups and crunches. She was up to about 300 when she was interrupted by Seamus.

"What are you doing up this early, Hermione?"

"Well, Parvati woke me up at six this morning and when I couldn't fall back asleep, I decided to run the circumference of the grounds."

"That has to be over ten miles Hermione!" Seamus said obviously impressed.

"14 actually," She replied. "I finished it in about an hour and forty minutes and then I came up here to do some crunches. I was on 300 when you came in."

"Man, I didn't realize how much of an exercise buff you were. Now I have someone to do my crunches with." Seamus replied.

"Well, not today Seamus," Hermione said. "I'm all done for this morning. Now I'm going to take a shower and make my way down to the great hall for some food. But if you want, you can meet me down here at six tomorrow and we can go running together."

"Sure. I don't know if I will be able to do the whole circumference but I could give it a shot."

"Well, I can always cut my distance down a notch." Hermione said with a flirtatious smile. She winked at him as she made her way up to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Man, if only Harry hadn't gotten her first. I would have had the coolest girlfriend ever." Seamus said out loud to himself as he started to do his workout.

"**A Day With Rice"**

Classes had ended for that week in light of the Halloween frenzy. "Fifth Year Hermione" wouldn't have known what to do with herself on a week long break. But "New and improved Punk Hermione" was thrilled of not having class for that whole week. But sadly, she only had four days of freedom left before she had to trudge back into the boredom that was better known as all of her classes. At least she got to sleep through them, with the exception of Advanced Transfiguration and Advanced Potions. She didn't even want to fathom what the consequences would be if she dared to snooze through McGonagall and Snape's lessons.

Hermione decided to spend some time with her best friend and as Ron put it, "The love of his life". She walked to the entrance hall and found Rice quickly. It wasn't that hard because Rice looked like a toned down appearance of Hermione. They wore the same style of clothing but when Hermione had tried to convince Rice to dye her hair, she refused saying that her mom was already agitated enough with her appearance. Who knows what her mother would have done if Rice had gone through with changing her hair.

"Hey, Hermione," Rice called when she saw her walk down the stairs. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, you are going to love this store. Red Light is the coolest little shop." Hermione explained to her friend.

"It sells the same kind of stuff just like Turbulence back home does right." Rice asked.

"Yep."

_Hermione knew how she had missed the shop on all of her visits to Hogsmead in the past. It was just by chance that she had glanced at a weathered looking stretch of building that she noticed a name carved into the small door of the shop. Curious as to what might be inside, Hermione poked her head in through the door and saw with much to her delight a clothing shop that only carried items of her favor. Hermione moved fully into the store and looked around at the various tables and racks and shelves that littered the room occasionally finding an article of clothing that struck her fancy. _

_A guy no older then 19 with blonde dreadlocks that fell into his eyes came out from the back room and said while brushing his hair off of his face, "Like what you see?"_

_Hermione thought to herself, "Yeah I like what I see." But then she realized that this gorgeous guy was talking about the selection of clothing and not about himself._

_"Yeah, this stuff is totally me. I'm just wondering how you stay in business since there are very little people with this taste in clothing?" Hermione asked the cute employee._

_"Well, most of the business is done out of Seattle, Washington. But the owner felt daring so he decided to open up shop over here too. Not to mention that the rent is dirt cheep so this shop was basically a steal." He told her. "My name is Park by the way."_

"_Hermione," she said as she shook Park's hand. "It is great that I found this place. I thought I was going to go stir crazy from not spending the cash my parents send me every month. I haven't bought anything new since I was in New York a month ago." _

"_You live in New York? That is cool, I live in downtown London. The shopping isn't the greatest but I manage to find a few shops that suit me." Park said._

"_I live in downtown London too. I was just in New York for sixth year. I know what you mean about the shopping though." Hermione replied._

"_Oh you're a youngen. I figured you were out of school." He replied. "You go to Hogwarts?"_

"_Yep, seventh year. Thank god!" Hermione replied._

"_I know what you mean. I got out of there two years ago. I don't know why I never saw you though? What house are you in?" Park asked._

"_Gryffindor… you?"_

"_Oh I was in Ravenclaw. That is probably why I never saw you. But believe me I wish I had. There are so few girls like you. The only type I'm attracted to." Park told her._

"_Well thank you. But I didn't always look and dress like this. Yeah, up until sixth year I looked, dressed and acted just like all of the other girls that go to Hogwarts. It was only until I went to New York that I became Punk like this."_

"_Well, that is most likely why I never knew you." Park said. "Tell you what, since I am feeling rebellious against my boss today, pick out some stuff you like and it is yours for free."_

"_Thanks, never had that offer before." Hermione said._

"_No problem, like I said, I feel like pissing off my boss today, and because I think you're cute."_

_Hermione blushed at Park's statement and brought a shirt and some tatty and holey jeans up to the counter so Park could remove the tags so the alarm wouldn't go off when she left the store._

"_Thanks Park, it was nice chatting with you." Hermione said._

"_Hey, it's what I'm here for…not really but you know. I work everyday so come back and we can hang out sometime." he told her._

"_It's a date." Hermione said as she left the shop._

"Awesome, I want to meet this cute Park guy that you say works there. Let's go." Rice said.

"Who is this cute guy and he works where?" Ron said as he walked down the stairs in the entrance hall.

"Oh, Hermione wants to introduce me to this guy she thinks is hot that works down at Red Light." Rice said to Ron.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk Hermione," Ron smirked. "You shouldn't be cheating on Harry like that. You know it isn't nice."

"What are we talking about?" Harry asked coming into the hall when Ron mentioned Hermione cheating.

"Oh, just about this 19 year old guy who works at…what did you call the shop…Red Light? Hermione has a crush on him." Ron explained.

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "I don't have a crush on him and it isn't illegal for me to think a guy is attractive. No harm no foul. Besides, from what I have told her, Rice agrees with me."

Harry asked, "Should we be worried about this guy? Ron, maybe we should tag along and make sure this dude doesn't hit on them."

"You know I think you're right Harry." Ron said.

"You boys, there is nothing to worry about. It isn't like the only reason that we are going down there is to flirt with him. We are going shopping. Although, it is a plus." Hermione laughed as she and Rice left the boys dumbfounded in the middle of the entrance hall.

"Hermione that was terrible. You know how freaked out about us breaking up with them for someone else they are." Rice said as they walked along the cobblestone in Hogsmead and made there way into Red Light.

"Oh it is just harmless fun. And besides, it isn't a crime to flirt with the guy." She replied.

As she said this Park crept up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. "Nope, I can't let you see the new collection I have just yet Hermione."

"Cut it out Park." Hermione said as she stepped on his foot.

When he let go of her, Hermione said, "Park, I want you to meet a good friend of mine. "Park Lewis, this is Rice Bowden. Rice, Park, Park, Rice. You know the drill."

"It is nice to meet you Rice," Park said. "Now I have another girl that I can flirt with. Where did you find this one Hermione?"

"She is the girlfriend of my best friend." Hermione said. "So I would advise you only to flirt with this one when Ron isn't around. He isn't that hard to spot. He has got a head full of bright red hair. But there is no need to worry right now Park. He didn't come with us today, so flirt away."

"Well, Hermione, I don't really think Harry would approve of the way you are talking. He might think you are cheating on him." Rice said.

"I would never, I know the lines you can cross in a relationship but that just isn't one of them." Hermione smirked as she began to look around at the various pairs of jeans on some shelves.

"Who is this Harry character of which you speak?" Park asked Rice.

"Oh Harry Potter is her long time boyfriend."

"Long time my butt; I have only been dating him for two months." Hermione yelled at her from across the room.

"Well from what Ron has told me, you two have practically been together ever since third year." Rice said to her.

"You're taking Ron's advice at dating. The same Ron that took three years to realize that you were into him when you made it blatantly obvious that you were." Hermione laughed.

"Shut it Hermione!" Rice yelled.

"So Hermione is the girl that I read about." Park said.

"What are you on Park?" Hermione asked with a mix of annoyance and wondering.

"Read an article in the paper a week ago about Harry Potter. There was something in there about how he was finally "off the market" and it was tough luck to all of his lady fans. It didn't say who this young woman was though. I would have thought he would have been into a clean cut kind of girl. Although, I have to say, the man has good taste in women."

"Aw Park, if you keep talking like that I'm might not be able to control myself around you. You know how cute I think you are." Hermione played.

"Well, I might just have to keep this conversation up so I can steal you away from Potter and have you for myself."

"Oh Park, you never cease to amuse me." Hermione said.

Hermione was glad that Rice came with her today. It was always so depressing to shop by herself. Plus, she wouldn't get weird looks towards her like she always did when she would drag Ginny into the shop. The girls spent about an hour in the shop picking out stuff they wanted mixed with some flirtatious conversations with Park. The girls paid for their cloths and made their way over to the Three Broomsticks.

"Hey Rice," Hermione asked while sipping her bottle of butterbeer. "What time is it?"

"5:00. Don't you have to meet that Tor guy soon?" Rice asked.

"Yeah at 5:45. We better leave now because it will take us ten minutes to get back up to the castle. Not to mention I have to change since that dude knocked me into the dirt."

On their way over to Red Light some little fifth year ran smack into her and knocked her right on her face into the dirt. Her cloths were filthy. If they left now she would be able to get to her room and change and be back into the great hall with ten minutes to spare.

"I really don't like that guy's music. Too bubbly and generic. Why do you have to show him around anyway?"

"Dumbledore asked me too. I really don't want to though. I'm sure the guy is going to be self-centered and shallow, just like the music he sings."

"Well, we probably should go. I bet Ron is freaking out about me being out so long around an attractive guy." Rice laughed.

Hermione made her way into the dormitory to change into what she had purchased that afternoon. She pulled out a white sheer button up shirt with pink and green and yellow thin stripes and a green v-neck, wool sweater. She put on her dirty jeans and purple converses and pulled the sweater over her head. The button up shirt was just long enough that the base of it was hanging under the sweater by about seven inches and she folded the collar over the top of the sweater. On her way out of the common room she ran into Harry.

"Where are you off to looking so fancy?" Harry asked.

"I have to show that Tor guy around today remember." Hermione said and noticed Harry's downward glance to the floor. "Hey, listen, I'm going to try and make it as short as I can okay. Then I will be back up here ready to snog you senseless." Hermione planted a big kiss on Harry's face and took his hat off his head in the process.

"Hey what is with taking my hat?"

"It looks better on me!" With maturity beyond her years, Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and walked out of the portrait hole.

"**A Terror Not Yet Acknowledged"**

Hermione was so consumed with _The DaVinci Code _that she didn't even hear Professor Dumbledore speaking to Tor Davis as they walked into the Great Hall.

"I trust that you will enjoy your time here Mr. Davis." Dumbledore said. "I know the students will make you feel right at home. And I hope they don't act too much like crazed teenaged fans."

"Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Davis is my father. Call me Tor. Besides, I am 17 years old, so the fans don't bother me. It is the little twelve year olds that scream when they see me."

"Well then, I pray that you don't find yourself in the company of a second year." Dumbledore chuckled. "Miss Hermione Granger will be showing you around this evening."

Hermione looked up from her book when she heard Dumbledore say, "Ah, Hermione. I will leave you to it then."

Tor watched him retreat and when he turned around he saw her. This was the girl that he fell in love with at his sister's talent show. "It's you." He said incredulously.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

Tor continued, "You went to the Manhattan Institute of Arts and Magic last year right?"

"Yes…why?"

"I saw you perform and fell instantly in love with you. I kept asking my sister who you were but she didn't know. All she knew was that you were two years older then she was. I thought I would never see you again."

"Well…um…I'm flattered that you are so fond of me. But I'm sorry to say that I don't feel the same about you. I don't even know you."

"Yes you know me. Not personally but you still know me and my music."

"I have heard of you but I have to say your music really isn't my style."

"Oh, well, okay." He told her. "Shall we get started on the tour?"

"Sure, let us go then." Hermione replied.

When Hermione woke up that morning she thought she would have to show a smug, shallow, and self centered musician around. But she soon found out that he was a pretty cool guy. Despite the fact that she thought his music sucked, he really was a cool guy. He had traveled all over the world on his first tour when he was just 14 years old. He had been to all of the places that she had dreamed of going to. He had lived her dream of becoming a famous musician and she listened intently to his views on the music world.

When the tour finally ended, Hermione didn't want to leave his company. He was a pretty interesting person and he captured her friendship. One thing that bothered her was that he kept asking her out for dates and she repeatedly had to tell him that she was the girlfriend of Harry Potter. But besides that, Hermione had a very good time.

"Well, this is where I must leave you Mr. Tor Davis. I had a good time showing you around." Hermione said. "I suppose I will see you at the Halloween party on Saturday night?"

"Of course, but you know we could hang out tomorrow too." Tor replied.

"Alas, that would be fun but I don't think I should have you all to myself. I need to share you with the other students." Hermione said flirtatiously.

"Oh, I really don't mind you having me all to yourself. Really I don't." Tor said.

"Tor we have been through this. I am dating Harry Potter. I can't date you that would just be wrong."

"Alright, I must bid you good night then. Let the waves of dreams wash over you tonight my darling." Tor took hold of Hermione's hand, kissed it lightly and retreated down the hall.

Hermione made her way into the common room. When she didn't see Harry waiting for her she made her way up to the dormitories. Hermione's hand hovered over the door knob for a bit. "Oh I'm going to regret opening this door. I know it." She thought to herself. When the door opened Hermione was greeted to girlish squeals and hands grabbing at her arms.

"**Annoyance…No Other Word To Describe It"**

It was a miracle that Hermione survived the night. Lavender, Parvati and Ginny kept her up until 5:30 am asking non-stop questions.

"What outfit was he wearing?"

"Are his eyes really that blue?"

"Did he sing you anything?"

"What time did you finish the tour at?"

"Did he kiss you goodnight?"

Hermione replied to most of the questions that she could remember. "A red polo. As blue as the sky. He offered but I refused. 9:45. On the hand."

The three girls just wouldn't stop giggling and asking her questions.

"Girls, it is 5:30 in the morning. You have asked enough questions don't you think. Come on, I want to go to sleep." Hermione pleaded.

"All right. But if I hear you get up I want to know where you are going, what you are doing and who is going to be there?" Lavender demanded.

"Fine!" Hermione groaned as she rolled over to get what little sleep she could before she was meeting Seamus for their run at six.

A Half an hour later, after making quite sure that the three girls were sound asleep, Hermione pulled on some track pants, Relient K sweatshirt and Nikes and crept out into the common room.

As she descended the stairs, she was greeted by Seamus' smiling face looking up at her. "So I see you made it through the night Hermione."

"Seamus…I was kept up to 5:30 in the morning. The third degree had no end. At one point I think there was a fourth degree." Hermione said with dark circles under her eyes and shaking with fatigue as she made her way over to him.

"Hey, Hermione calm down." Seamus said pulling her into a hug and rubbing her back. "You didn't have to come today. I could have gone by myself."

Hermione replied, "But I made you wake up this early. I would have hated myself if I didn't show. Besides you said it sucked to run alone."

"Yeah, but I don't want you to pass out from fatigue."

"Really, I'm fine."

"You sure you can go. I don't want you getting sick."

"I'm fine Seamus. I need the exercise. Let us go before I change my mind."

"What are you talking about? Hermione, you don't have to exercise another day in your life and you would still look this good." Seamus replied.

"Thanks kid but I'm up already and I might as well do something because I won't be able to fall back asleep now." With that the two went down to the entrance hall.

"Look Seamus, you don't have to run the whole perimeter if you don't want. Just tell me when you feel like you might have to stop and we will head back up to the castle." Hermione said.

"Listen Hermione, I have been running in the mornings for three years now. I think I can handle keeping up with you." Seamus smirked.

"Okay then."

Seamus started them off at a quick speed. They chatted about school and other happenings in their lives. He told her all about how he had gotten early admission to Columbia and that he was going there in the fall. Seamus was excited when Hermione said she was waiting for her acceptance letter from Columbia as well. Hermione liked the idea of being able to attend college with a friend.

Hermione soon tired of the constant pace. So she picked it up a bit. She loved the sound of the crisp earth crunching under her feet. She also found that running with someone was often easier then running alone. Not that she didn't enjoy running alone; it was just more interesting with someone at your side.

As the run drew to a close, Hermione started to sprint ahead of Seamus. "What do you think you are doing Granger? You know I can catch you."

"Give it a shot Finaginn!" Hermione yelled over her shoulder.

With that Seamus sprinted to catch her and when he did he pulled her down to the ground. Breathing hard, both just stayed on the ground, unable to get up.

"Ugh, I'm exhausted. I don't think I will ever be able to get up again."

"You killed me Granger. How can you sprint like that after running constantly with out walking for 14 miles?"

"It's a gift."

"Well, I'm getting itchy. Come on kid." Seamus said as he helped Hermione to her feet, and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"What have you two been up to?" Ron asked as he saw Hermione enter the common room with Seamus' arm around her shoulder.

"Having the best sex of our lives Ron." Hermione said and added when she saw the look on Ron's face, "We went for a run at six this morning. Come on, do you really think I would do that to Harry with this attractive man."

Hermione patted Seamus' stomach with that last statement. "Now, if you gorgeous boys will excuse me, I need to take a shower because I am smelly."

When Hermione came down that stairs smelling fresh and clean, Harry greeted her with a cheeky grin. "How are you this fine day lovely? Because it seems to me that you had a rough night." Harry said as he noticed the dark pools under Hermione's eyes.

"The girls kept me up until 5:30 in the morning asking questions and wanting me to reminisce about Tor last night. And then I had to meet Seamus down here at six so we could go for our morning run. I am working on a half an hour of sleep right now Harry. But, seeing your beautiful face this morning has made my day so much better." Hermione said and she planted a kiss on Harry's lips.

"How was your little tour last night anyways?"

"Oh no, not you too."

"No I just wanted to let you vent about it. You were complaining that you were not going to enjoy it."

Hermione told Harry about the events of her tour with the famous Tor Davis the previous night. "And it turns out that the guy is pretty cool. I mean, he is living my dream. Yeah I know it sucks for me but it is still so cool how he has traveled all over the world, like twice. I mean yeah his music does kind of suck but once you get past that he is a pretty cool guy. Not self centered or shallow like I thought."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself sweets. If your not doing anything with this "cool guy" today, do you want to go down to the village and see that play?" Harry asked.

"You would take me to _Page 34_? I thought you hated Devero's work?"

"Well that just shows you how much I love you." Harry said kissing her softly.

"Well, if it is an expression of you devotion how can I say no."

"Good, because I already bought the tickets. The show starts at seven so I figured that we could go into the village around five. And then we could grab some dinner and make our way over to the show."

"How long have you had this planned Harry? You know what, I don't even care. You just made me fall in love with you all over again."

"Ahh my work here is done." Harry laughed as he kissed her softly.

As five o'clock rolled around Harry and Hermione made their way down into the entrance hall. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Tor popped out of the Great Hall. "Oh, hello Hermione. You are looking radiant this afternoon." He said as he came up to them in the hall and placed a light kiss on her hand. During this inappropriateness, Harry made a coughing noise to get Hermione's attention. He didn't have to try very hard because she seemed a little disgusted with Tor's actions.

"Tor, this is my boyfriend Harry Potter. Harry this is Tor Davis."

The two boys shook hands and looked each other up and down as if they were sizing each other up. "I could take him." Harry thought.

"It is going to be so easy to steal her from this loser." Tor thought.

"Oh Hermione, there is going to be this delightful little skit out on the lawns in about ten minutes. Would you like to go see it with me?" Tor asked knowing it would make Harry angry and indeed it did.

But before Harry had time to tell him to "scram" Hermione said in an almost annoyed tone, "Actually, Harry and I are going into the village now for a date since we haven't had one in a while."

"Well I just thought I might ask since you rather enjoyed yourself last night. Good day to you both." Tor said with a glare thrown towards Harry that Hermione failed to notice.

On their way down the lawns, Harry said, "I'm not too sure about that guy. He seems to hit on you a lot. I hope it bothers you as much as it bothers me."

"Yeah it bothers me because it was very rude to do it in front of you. That was why I was so annoyed with him."

"So are you saying you wouldn't have been annoyed if I wasn't there?"

"Well when you say it like that it makes me sound like a tramp. Harry I have gotten pretty used to people hitting on me. I don't enjoy it because I know that one of these times you are going to walk in and think that I am cheating on you. This is something that I would never do."

He replied, "Well, I'm just paranoid. I know that one day I'm going to do something stupid and you will walk away."

"You could never do anything that stupid. You know why? Because I do things that are so ridiculous, no amount of stupidity can top it." Hermione said. "Okay? Now end of discussion."

"Alright Captain Granger," Harry said as he saluted.

The two had a blast that day. It felt so right just walking around and talking about random nothingness. It was something that Hermione could only do with Harry. No one else understood. Just like no one else understood Hermione's obsession with the show _Friends_. It was by far her favorite. Harry was the only other person at Hogwarts that watched the show. They talked about how much of a travesty it was that the show ended in May and how sad Hermione was when the final episode aired. They had a blast reciting their favorite lines from all of the ten seasons.

Harry's favorite line:

**Chandler:** If I'm gonna be an old, lonely man, I'm gonna need a gimmick, you know, a hook, like that guy on the subway that eats his own face. So I figure, I'll be Crazy Man with a snake, y'know. Crazy Snake Man. And I'll get more snakes, call them my babies, kids will walk past my place, they will run. "Run away from Crazy Snake Man, they'll shout!"

Hermione's favorite line:

**Rachel:** Hi Joey. Whatcha doing?

**Joey:** Sweeping…why? It turn you on?

**Rachel:** No

**Joey:** What if I was ah sweeping a chimney?

**Rachel:** Joey…did you eat my face cream?

**Joey:** Where you going, the vicor won't be home for hours?

**Rachel:** Joey…where did you learn that word?

**Joey:** Where do you think…Zelda.

**Rachel:** YOU FOUND MY BOOK!

**Joey:** YEAH I DID!

The play ended at 9:30. Harry and Hermione made their way back up to the castle; they found it hard to stop laughing. "That play was just hilarious. I can't believe I have spent so many years hating Devero's work."

"Well, it doesn't help that the first piece of work that you see by him, you didn't enjoy." Hermione replied.

"That is very true." Harry said.

"You still haven't told me what you are wearing for a costume tomorrow Hermione."

She replied, "Well, if I told you it wouldn't be fun anymore. Besides, I like to make fun of all of your stupid guesses. You will find out tomorrow. Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Hermione."

"Kiss kiss," she said as she closed the door to her dormitory.

"**All Hallows Eve"**

Despite all of Lavender's and Parvati's protests and pleads of costume help, Hermione slept in until about noon the next day. "Come on Hermione," Lavender protested, "You said you would help me construct some glittery wings to go with my fairy costume."

"Lavender, you are in the same level of charms that I am in. I think you can do it by yourself." Hermione said as she rolled over in bed.

"But you have a better grasp for it then I do. You can make them look so much better then I could. Come on, please."

"Alright, if you girls let me sleep for a couple more hours, I promise I will help with all of your costume needs. I think you owe it to me for keeping me up until 5:30 in the morning on Thursday."

"Oh okay," Lavender and Parvati said in unison. "We will be back at noon.

Hermione stayed in her pajamas helping Pavarti and Lavender with their fairy costumes, and Ginny with her Marilyn Monroe costume. Despite the fact that she had to basically conjure up the white dress for Ginny and had to spend two hours making fairy wings for Lavender and Parvati, Hermione had a pleasant time. When the girls asked what Hermione was going to the party as she told them:

"Actually, I haven't made my costume yet."

"What?" The three girls shrieked.

"Well, I was planning on making it when I got up but since you three needed me so badly to help with your costumes, I didn't have time to make mine."

"You should have told us that. We could have done our's by our selves." Ginny said.

"That's okay Ginny. I have enough time to make it. It will probably only take me two hours."

"But that would mean that you wouldn't be done until five. You won't have enough time to get ready after that." Lavender replied.

"I don't take as long as you three do to get ready. Besides my costume doesn't need me to be wearing glittery makeup or have fancy hair." Hermione said.

"Well where is the fun in that. Oh Hermione, please don't tell me that you are going as a guy again like you did last year." Ginny complained.

"No Ginny, I'm not going as a guy again. And just so you know, I wasn't just a guy last year… I was Carman Miranda, a drag queen. I sent you a picture of me in my little fruit turban."

"Well I would hope that you aren't going as a guy again."

"If you girls don't leave me alone right now, I am really not going to have enough time to get ready." Hermione said as an escape as she walked up the common room stairs and into her dormitory.

"I can't see how every guy falls for her when she isn't even girly." Lavender complained.

When Hermione got into her room she flopped down onto her bed. "Those girls just can't let it go that I am not girly anymore." She thought to herself as she began digging through her trunk for the picture of her costume. When she found the picture she laid it on her bed and muttered the charm to copy and resize it to fit her. It would take about an hour for the costume to appear and Hermione was prepared for it. "There, with all that out of the way, I can go take a long hot shower.

Hermione stayed in the bathroom for about an hour. She still had a half hour before it was seven o'clock and she had to make her way down to the great hall for the party. So instead of starting to put on her costume, Hermione cracked open her new book (_One For The Money_) that she had started reading last night. She sat on her bed reading for about ten minutes before she decided that she actually had to start getting ready.

Hermione went back into the bathroom and turned on her hair dryer. She had to dry her hair before she could spray in some temporary brunette hair coloring . After she was done in the bathroom, she made her way over to her vanity and sat herself down on the bench. She hastily picked up her black eye liner and smudged some on. Then she took her dark grey eye shadow and smoothed it over her eye lids for the shadowed smoke look. She then finished her makeup with a little bit of mascara and some burgundy lip color. All of this took her about three minutes. She smiled to herself knowing that if Ginny, Pavarti or Lavender had done this same makeup effect, it would have taken them at least an hour.

Hermione got up form her bench and made her way over to her bed. She pulled on her red pants and then the yellow turtleneck shirt, and put on and tied up her red trench coat. Then she put on her black healed boots and finished off her costume with some black leather gloves and her newly conjured red safari hat with yellow stripe.

Hermione was wondering if people would know what her costume was. It was so unpredictable and she knew that no one else would be wearing the same thing. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and proceeded down into the great hall where she would be meeting Rice, Harry and Ron.

When Hermione got into the entrance of the Great Hall she saw Harry wearing a crisp white button down shirt, a green and brown sweater vest and khaki slacks and brown loafers. Hermione started laughing. "Come on who do you think I am Hermione." Harry said.

"I already know Harry!" Hermione was laughing really hard now.

"Come on."

"Okay, who are you Harry?"

"I'm Chandler."

"Harry that is such an easy costume. You didn't even have to work that hard to make it." Hermione replied composing herself.

"Hey, it was creative though. No one but you and I are going to know who I am."

"That is true."

"Come on, let's go find Ron and Rice and see what they decided to dress up as." Harry said.

The two made their way into the great hall stopping every now and then to talk to some people. Harry ran into Dean who was dressed up as Nearly Headless Nick. Harry and Hermione found that to be hilarious but Nick certainly didn't. You could hear him muttering something about respect and how kids nowadays had none when he would fly by. Hermione found Seamus and thought his costume was pretty good. "I love how you decided to go as Andy Warhol Seamus. Where did you find that wig?"

"My mom sent it to me. There is this great costume shop back home and when I told her who I was going to be she decided that she needed to send me the wig. I like your costume Hermione. The Spanish Inquisition. That's great."

"Ugh, you people keep getting it wrong. For the last time, I'm not the Spanish Inquisition; I'm not Cab Calloway… I'm Carman Sandiego."

"Hey, that is even better. By the way, nice job on Ginny's costume, you conjured the exact dress that Marilyn Monroe wore."

"Thank you, she wanted it to look authentic."

"She looks really good. That blonde hair on her really works." Seamus said looking at Ginny who was flirting with a crowd of boys.

"Oh Seamus, you better not let Ron hear you talking about his little sister like that." Hermione said.

"What? Ginny? No, I have my eyes set on someone else."

"Okay Seamus, well I have to go find Rice, but I will see you later."

Harry and Hermione made their way around the masses and eventually found Rice standing by the tables. "Rice?" Hermione said.

"I'm Park. Come on Hermione, for as much time as you spend in that store with that guy, I would have thought you would have known."

"I knew who you were but I was questioning on why you stole my tee-shirt."Indeed Rice was wearing blonde dreads, and a pair of baggy jeans and Park's old tee-shirt that he had given Hermione.

Rice replied, "Sorry, by the way, love the Carman Sandiego costume."

"Thank you. You were the first person to get it right. Gosh, people just don't know their video games." Hermione said.

"Tell me about it. Hey, have you seen Ron. He went off to find you guys a little bit ago."

"No need to worry ladies… and Harry, I am here." Ron said coming back to the group. He was wearing a black turtle neck shirt, and black jeans. He also had about fifty pink marshmallow Peeps glued all over his cloths.

"Who are you suppose to be?" Hermione asked with a confused look.

"I'm a chick magnet." Ron replied loudly.

"Oh, now I see it." Harry said laughing. "I applaud your creativity Ron."

Hermione said laughing, "Ron, those Peeps have to be about seven months old." Indeed they were because when Hermione went up and poked one of them it was rock hard.

"Ewww, Ron that's gross." Rice complained.

"Hey, even though I have old sugar glued to my cloths, I still have one of the most creative costumes here. I mean, Harry isn't even wearing a costume."

"Yes I am. I'm Chandler Bing."

"Who is Chandler Bing?" Ron asked.

"He is one of the characters off of _Friends _Ron. But I knew that Hermione would be the only other one who would know who I was." Harry replied.

Pretty soon Tor Davis was introduced to the stage. "How's everybody doing tonight?" He said into his microphone. He was dressed as a cat burglar. Black and white striped shirt and black eye mask included.

All that could be heard after that was an eruption of female shouts. Hermione and Rice just rolled their eyes when they saw Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati push their way to the front of the stage.

The concert started after that and lasted about an hour and a half. Tor preformed a few songs off of his previous albums first. "Alright, the rest of the songs are off my new album that came out three weeks ago. Hope you enjoy."

After awhile Rice and Hermione started to get into the performance. "Even though the music is lame, he puts on one hell of a stage show!" Rice shouted over the pounding base of the amps.

Harry and Hermione went back to the common room about an hour before the party ended. "Why are you leaving Hermione? There is still one hour left." Ginny asked.

"I'm tired Ginny, I'm getting too old to stay up this late."

"Too old, you are only a year older then I am."

"Well, you didn't spend four hours making costumes for people today did you Ginny." Hermione said with a smirk.

"Okay, I get your point. I will talk to you tomorrow." With that, Hermione and Harry went upstairs to the common room.

Hermione entered her bathroom and proceeded to wash her face and put on her pajamas. She went back down to the common room to retrieve her book when Harry caught her off guard with a soft kiss.

"What was that for?" She asked a little taken aback.

"No reason. I had a lot of fun with you tonight."

"I had a good time too Harry. Tonight was a lot better then I thought it would be."

"Well, I'm going to bed; I will see you in the morning lovely." Harry said with a quick kiss.

"Night." She replied.

"**Another Option"**

The next weeks went by slowly. Classes had started again and Hermione was upset about it. But one thing that brought her day up was being around Tor. She had spent a lot of time with him since Harry and Ron had Quidditch and Rice was loaded down with reports that she had neglected to do. Hermione enjoyed the time she spent with Tor. Everyday she spent with him, she liked him even more. Before she knew it, it was the second week in November.

Hermione awoke the next morning to a note on her pillow. When she looked at the script she smiled to herself. "Only Harry has that bad of printing skills." She said to herself.

Dear Hermione,

I feel bad about this. I know I told you to not make plans today because I wanted to do something with you but the boys dragged me out of bed today at eight in the morning. They said that all of us were going into Hogsmead for the day. I feel really bad about leaving you to be by yourself. I know that you will figure out something to do. Have a good day and again I am very sorry.

I love you,

Harry

"Well," Hermione scoffed with a smile. "Looks like I have a day to myself."

She got out of bed and made her way into the bathroom to get ready for her alone day. After she got out of the shower and made her way back into her room, she stuck her head out of the window to feel how cold it was. "Burr."

Hermione riffled through her trunk looking for a pair of jeans. The only pair that was left in the trunk was an old, slightly baggy pair. She pulled them on and continued to dig around her trunk. She pulled out the first sweatshirt that her hands came in contact with. It was the one that she stole from Harry two weeks ago. She loved that sweatshirt. She loved the way it smelled. Exactly like Harry. It fit him perfectly, so in turn it was big and cozy on her.

Hermione went down the stairs and flopped down into the big arm chair by the fire. She curled her legs up beside her and grabbed her book. She was reading for about a half an hour when there was a nock at the door.

"Ugh…I just got into the story. Why did they have to nock now!" Hermione said in an annoyed voice, as she made her way to the door.

When she opened the door she was surprised at who she saw. "Tor, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go out to lunch with me. I haven't eaten and I have wanted to go to that little bistro down in the village since I got here."

"Sure, why not. My boyfriend left me by myself today so I have nothing to do." Hermione replied.

"Great, shall we go then?" He asked.

"Let me put some shoes on first." Hermione said as she turned and ran up the stairs to her room. She reached her bed and dug around underneath it for her Doc Martins. She found her boots and quickly put them on. "Ready," She said when she got back to the common room.

Hermione had herself a pleasant time. Surprisingly, she had a lot in common with Tor. He also enjoyed the type of music that she listened to, but said he sounded best singing the type of music that he did. Tor also enjoyed _Friends_ and was bummed when it ended. Hermione told him about her plans for after Hogwarts and told him all about being the fastest swimmer on the team in New York.

"I can't wait for the holidays." Hermione said.

"Oh are you going home to your family?" Tor asked.

"I haven't decided yet. I really should because I haven't seen my parents in almost two years."

"Two years? Really?"

"Yes, The Institute of Arts and Magic is a year round school so I started right after I finished fifth year and that was in June of last year. Then I was there all of the year and caught my plane over here two weeks before school started. Those two weeks I stayed with Ron Weasley and his family." Hermione replied.

"Wow, I don't think I could go two years without seeing my parents. Maybe my sister, but not my parents." Tor said. "If you do go home though, you will miss the Christmas festival."

"I know, that is the one thing that is making me want to stay. Like I said, I don't know if I am going to go home yet. If I don't I will defiantly go home over Easter." Hermione told him.

"Well, I wish I was as independent as you."

"The only thing I am upset about by not being with my parents is I don't get to see my baby brother and sister."

"I didn't know you had any siblings?" Tor said surprised.

"Yeah, my mom just had twins last month." Hermione said. "My brother's name is Reht and my sister's name is Lark. My mom went snooping through my room and found my notebook of all the baby names that I have picked out for my children."

"Well, it must suck not being able to see the little ones."

"I have pictures. My dad went camera happy with these kids. Although all of the professional pictures are of me." Hermione said smirking.

The two spent the rest of their lunch looking at the twins and making fun of Tor's sister. Soon, it was time to go back up to the castle. When they were walking up the path out of the village, a light snowfall came down. As she was walking, Hermione proceeded to spin around a few times which made Tor laugh.

As they reached the portrait hole was when Tor told her. "I forgot to tell you, I talked to my parents and they have decided to let me spend the rest of my seventh year here."

"Oh my gosh, Tor that is awesome." Hermione said as she flung her arms around his neck. Tor proceeded to spin her around a few times. "When do you have your sorting?" She asked when he let her down.

"I was sorted this morning."

"Well…what house are you in?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Slytherin." He replied downheartedly.

"Oh, that sucks, you got the crappy house." She said disappointed.

"That doesn't mean that you will stop hanging out with me does it?" He asked sheepishly.

"Oh of course…I can't associate with you now." Hermione said sarcastically. "Of course I will still hang around with you."

"Good, because I have taken a liking to you."

"Tor we have gone over this." She said.

"I'm not going to ask you out again, just I like you. You are an awesome person."

"Thank you Tor, but I should get inside."

"Okay, well, have a pleasant afternoon Hermione dear." Tor said kissing her cheek. Hermione then made her way into the common room.

When she got into the common room she saw Harry on the couch reading. She silently crept up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands.

Harry replied by saying, "I know those hands…Ron."

"Well I would hope it wasn't Ron." Hermione said laughing while bending over to give him a quick kiss.

"Where were you all day? I figured you would have spent the day reading lets say about three books." Harry asked.

"Well, that was the plan until I was interrupted." Hermione replied. "Yeah, I was reading for about a half an hour and had really gotten into the story when Tor knocked on the door."

"What did he want?" Harry asked with a grumpy voice that he didn't try to hide.

"Hey, don't you go getting upset." Hermione replied a little taken aback. "You were the one who canceled plans on me."

"I told you that it wasn't my fault." Harry said, his voice rising.

"Why are you getting snappy at me? I haven't done anything wrong." Hermione voice was rising too.

"Why have you been spending so much time with Davis?" Harry asked practically shouting.

"You have no right to ask that!" Hermione yelled at him. "Anyways you are the one who has been leaving me to fend for myself. Don't go telling me who I can spend time with when you don't bother to spend your time with your girlfriend!"

With all the arguing that the two had been doing, they didn't notice when Ron and Rice entered the common room along with Tor who was invited in by them. When they heard the shouting and registered that it was Harry and Hermione, their eyes grew wide. Those two never fight.

"I know why you have been hanging out with that guy so much." Harry said his voice lowered and condescending.

"Oh really, you think you know why. Tell me, why have I been spending my time with him. I want to know since you are all knowing and being very condescending." Hermione said angrily.

"I know your dream is to get discovered by some big time producer. The only reason why you are hanging out with Davis is because you think that if you cozy up with him, he will give you an in to the music industry!" Harry shouted.

Hermione's mouth was slightly open with his harsh statement. She looked like she was about to slap him. After realizing that the three had entered the room she said, "Oh wow…that is so…unfair. You know what, now I actually want to go out on a date with him. Come on Tor, get your coat." With that, Hermione stormed out of the common room with Tor right at her heels.

"Fine, go." Harry shouted after her.

"Harry…I can't believe you said that." Ron said incredulously.

Rice piped in with, "That was a terrible thing to say. You really hurt her."

"**Not deserving"**

Tor chased Hermione down the hall because she had passed out of his sight. When he rounded the corner, he found her sitting on the floor with the base of her palms on her forehead.

"Hermione…are you okay?" He asked sitting down beside her.

"I am so mad at him right now. I can't believe that he said that to me. I can't believe he would think that I am that shallow." Hermione said angrily.

"You don't deserve to be treated like that Hermione. You are the best person that I have ever met. You shouldn't have to endure comments like that." Tor said wrapping her in a hug.

"It is wrong of me to say this, but all I want to do right now is piss him off." Hermione said in Tor's shoulder.

"Hey, you know that I am up for making him mad. It wasn't the way I had imagined dating you but I won't be picky."

"It isn't fair for me to ask you to do that Tor."

"I don't care Hermione. I just want you to be happy. And if making him pissed will make you happy, then I will do whatever I have to do to help you."

"Okay Tor, but I don't want to go back to the common room. I can't deal with him right now. If I saw him I might just beat the crap out of him." Hermione said calming down a bit.

"Alright, we won't go back to the common room. Lets take a walk and have you cool off." Tor suggested.

Hermione replied, "That is the best thing I have heard all day."

Meanwhile, back in the common room, Harry was enduring a good telling off from Ron. A few times, Rice had to hold Ron back from hitting Harry. "You had no right to speak to Hermione like that. She is one of the greatest people in the world and she doesn't deserve crap like that said to her. Especially from you. You must not know how much you mean to that girl. If you think that Hermione is that shallow, then you obviously don't know her at all. I can't believe that after seven years, you don't know her at all."

"Ron lay off it. I know I just mucked things up. The minute the words left my mouth, I regretted it. I just crapped up the one thing that meant the most to me. I feel awful about it. I don't blame her for wanting to date him now." Harry said berating himself.

"She isn't going to date him Harry. She was just upset. I'm sure if you go look for her and apologize she will forgive you." Ron said.

"You think so Ron? Alright, I am going to go find her." Harry said getting up and leaving the common room.

"You really think that she will forgive him Ron?" Rice asked skeptically.

"Oh she's not going to forgive him. After what he said to her, I wouldn't be surprised if she beats him up into next month."

Harry briskly walked through the halls in search of Hermione. He looked in every place he could think of. The great hall, the library, the charms classroom. He looked everywhere but still couldn't find her. Defeated he began to progress his direction towards the entrance hall to make his way out side.

Hermione had walked outside with Tor. Being that it was seven in the evening, the sun was setting and the pollution in the air was making the sky shades of pink and purple blue. Tor stayed with her outside for about ten minutes but had to venture back to his common room to finish up with some work. When he offered to take her back to her house, she refused by saying that she still needed time to unwind from her anger. Tor obliged and departed for his house. Hermione sat herself down on the ground in the snow about seventy feet away from the entrance doors.

As Harry made his way outside he found her sitting by herself. "Good, she didn't go off with him. Maybe she will forgive me." He sighed to himself as he silently walked over to her. He got about two feet away from her when she stood up and turned around.

As Hermione stood up with a slight smile of contempt with herself, she turned around. Immediately, what shouldn't even be called a smile that was on her face vanished into a glare.

"Hermione, I…"But before Harry could say another word Hermione raised her head to the sky. She let out a sigh as she brought her head down to face Harry. With a look of total and undeniable loathing, Hermione's hand whipped back and slapped him as hard as she could. Harry staggered back a little by the rashness of her actions and just watched her storm her way back up to the castle.

"**Self Destruction" **

When Harry made his way back into the boy's dormitories that night, he didn't have to explain anything. Ron took one look at the purple twinge forming on Harry's cheek and all he needed to know was answered. Ron didn't say a word to Harry as he threw himself onto his bed and wrenched the hangings closed so hard they were likely to fall off. As Ron lowered himself to go to sleep he sighed in misery for his best friend.

Hermione woke up early the next morning. She wanted to get out of the castle to run by herself. She threw on cloths and her shoes and stomped her way down the common room stairs with no regard for how much noise she was making at 4:30 in the morning. She harshly grabbed her headphones and shoved them on her head. She turned up the volume to about level six and due to her headphones sticking into her ears, the rock music that she turned on blasted through her so hard it made her ears hurt. She made her way out of the common room slamming the portrait hole closed not caring about making noise.

Ron was woken up at 4:30 in the morning by someone slamming the portrait hole closed. He mumbled his distaste for the person's rudeness and made his way into the common room to tell them off.

As he reached the balcony at the top of the stairs, he peered down into the room. No one was there. The prefect side of his mind told him to go and find the person and tell them off for being out before it was allowed, and the Ron side of his mind told him to go back to bed because it was bloody 4:30 in the morning. Ron side won. He made his way back into his room.

Before he got back into bed he looked out Harry's window. Someone was running really fast down on the lawns. Ron, as careful as he could without making any noise hauled himself out on the balcony. He looked down at the figure that looked like they were running for their life. He peered harder that the person. "No, it couldn't be!" He thought to himself come to realize that indeed it was Hermione down there running at a bone shattering pace.

She was running faster then she had ever had in her life. One minute she was talking to Harry happily, and the next she was slapping him for all those things he had said to her. In the back of her mind she knew that running this fast wasn't safe, but the rage that filled her wouldn't allow her to slow down. She pressed on at the mind blurring pace towards the edge of the forest. Clearly, all rational thought had left her. She was planning to make her 14 mile distance at this pace? Surely she was going to hurt herself and she knew it too. But right now, she just didn't care.

Ron went down to the entrance hall to go outside and meet Hermione when she came back inside. Luckily he had brought his coat with him because when she didn't come inside after ten minutes, he went outside worried. And then he saw her, she was tearing up the lawns at him. He saw her stumble and crash to the ground motionless forever more. His eyes grew wide as he witnessed this. He took off at a sprint, rushing down to her. Ron slid down next to her, losing his balance as he reached her. He clutched her arm and lifted her up. As he did this he was talking to her to try to get her to regain consciousness.

He carried her up to the common room in his arms and placed her softly on the couch. He looked down at her worried as her eyes fluttered open. "You know better then to try your distance at that pace Hermione." Ron said worried. "Why did you do that?"

The only words that came to pass through her mouth were, "Rage, and a feeling of self destruction."

"Honey, you could have really hurt yourself."

"In the back of my mind I knew that Ron."

"Then why did you do it?" He asked incredulously.

"I didn't care." Hermione replied truthfully.

Ron wrapped a comforting hug around her which she returned burring her face in his shoulder. No words needed to be said. A silent understanding was between them. All Hermione needed at that moment was a friend. And Ron was that friend she needed.

"**Auditions"**

After about a half hour on the couch, Hermione and Ron had fallen asleep. For how long they would never know. With an unconscious swing of her arm, Ron was awoken. A small smile formed on his face seeing her sleeping. Careful so as not to wake her, Ron lifted Hermione up and walked up to her dormitory. Sadly his plan backfired because Hermione drew in a sharp breath of awakening when they reached her door. "Thanks for letting me fall asleep Ron," she grumbled.

"Anytime sweets." Ron placed her on the floor and she turned to hug him.

"Night, or should I say morning." Hermione yawned while opening her door.

"Right back at ya." Ron replied retreating to his own dormitory where he instantly fell back asleep.

Hermione woke up late that Saturday morning. She got herself out of bed at about 10:30 finding that she was alone in the room. "I wonder where everyone is." She asked herself. Hermione made her way to the bathroom to start off her day, but when she reached the door she noticed something different about it. There was a note taped to it and her name graced the parchment.

_Hermione,_

_Ron informed us about what happened last night and this morning and he told us not to press you about it. He was really harsh about it so I decided for once in my life to actually listen to him. _

_Listen, the girls and I went into Perish today. There was a notice on the bored that said the village was added to the list of places we were allowed to go to on weekends. Wow, now we have two choices. If you didn't know, I was speaking sarcastically right there._

_We are going to be eating lunch at Xavier's at 12:30 if you would like to join us. If not then I really would like to do something with you later. Well, the girls are telling me to hurry up so we can leave so this is where I leave you._

_Big hugs,_

_Ginny_

Hermione smiled and went into the bathroom. She left the castle at noon to make her journey to Perish for lunch at 12:30. Perish was a little town about ten miles from Hogsmead so if she left now she would get there just in time.

The day ended better then it started. Hermione had a good time catching up with the three girls. She hadn't spent time with them since Halloween. The day was spent chatting about the holidays approaching swiftly and about the festival.

"So," Ginny coaxed, "Hermione, are you going to try out for a spot in the show?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"What, you have to try out. You have the best voice in the school." Ginny said.

"I didn't know you sang Hermione?" Lavender asked with a grin.

"I'm not that good, besides, I only sing when I am experiencing a very high level of emotion."

"Don't be modest Hermione." Ginny said. "She is one of the best singers that I have ever heard. She gives Cerima Wharsh a run for her money."

"Wow!" Pavarti and Lavender exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know yet if I am even staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. I mean I haven't seen my parents in almost two years and the twins are a month old already, and I have never even seen them in person."

"Well, just think about it would you Hermione. With that voice, it would be a shame if no one got to hear it." Parvati said.

Despite Ron's warnings and Ginny's protesting looks, Lavender still asked about the events of the previous night. Hermione amazed Ginny when she informed the girls on the event. The girls' eyes grew wide when she told them what Harry said to her about being shallow. They also nodded their heads encouragingly when she explained how she had slapped him. Really, talking about it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

The rest of the day was spent chatting about what each girl would perform for the tryouts that were being held on Monday after dinner. Hermione learned that day that Ginny could play the piano very well. It turns out that she had been taking lessons since she was four. Lavender could play the cello and Parvati played the violin. They had been planning to try out together as a duo and they had been working on an original composition for the show.

Over the weekend, Harry had been making attempts at trying to apologize for his actions but whenever he tried Hermione blew him off. Saying that she was late for a date with the girls or she really had to work on something.

Monday evening came, and Ginny had persuaded Hermione to try out for the gala. This meant that Hermione wouldn't see the tots until April. The girls went down to the common room to collect there instruments, and they made their way out of the common room.

Harry, Ron and Rice got up and left the common room to make their way down to the tryouts to watch everyone. As they reached the great hall they were surprised to see a vast number of people sitting and waiting for the proceedings to begin. They took seats in the back so they could watch.

Professor McGonagall explained how the tryouts would work and how a list of the names in the show would be posted at breakfast. She then called for someone to volunteer to go first. When people were looking hesitant she exclaimed, "If you can't try out in front of people, how do you expect to perform in front of them on Christmas Eve? Don't make me call names."

With that Ginny braved the crowed and volunteered to go. She made her way up to the stage where a piano was positioned for her. "I would like to perform for you Schumann's 'Romance in F sharp'." Ginny took a deep breath and grazed her fingers along the keys. Looking up at her from the crowed you could tell that she was really into her performance because her eyes were closed. Her head was lifting up and down in time with the music. When she hit the final keys, the crowed erupted into applause. "Thank you," She said as she went to sit back down in her seat by Hermione.

By hearing the response that Ginny received, people were more inclined to volunteer. Hermione and just about everyone in the crowed were shocked when Pansy Parkinson got up to sing. How could such a high pitched squeaky voice produce a velvety rhythm? After she was finished Lavender and Parvati took the stage for their duo performance. Both girls were very good indeed. Later, Hermione learned that both girls bad been playing since they were five.

Ginny kept poking Hermione every time someone new was to go take the stage. Finally Hermione got tired of being bruised, and she volunteered to go next. Harry, watched intently as she took the stage. Hermione turned to face the audience and looked above every person's head not making eye contact with anyone. "I'm going to be singing the song, Crash World."

Somehow music started playing which sort of threw her off. But it didn't matter. She was back on stage where she belonged. She was home. She felt like she was back in New York with Tenney making fools of themselves at the spring musical review. She smiled to herself as the music played. When she sang the first six words of the song she heard a gasp from the crowed. They were amazed that she could sing. This reaction only made her perform better.

However, there was one person that was very subdued during her performance. Harry looked crestfallen. He knew that she picked that song because it mirrored their relationship.

As Hermione rang out with the last line the crowed exploded with shouts of praise. Everyone was thinking the same thing. This is the best voice they had ever heard. She trotted down the steps and took her place next to Ginny who was smiling uncontrollably at her.

The rest of auditions went by smoothly Tor took the stage with one of his Slytherin buddies and their performance was a hit. Dean got up on stage and performed one of his original acts which had the crowed wiping tears of laughter out of their eyes.

The students wouldn't know until the morning if they made it into the show, but everyone was anxious to know. Tor pulled Hermione back from the three girls to complement her on her performance and giving her a soft kiss. This time, Hermione didn't push him away.

"**I Fight A Battle"**

Time seemed to fly by for everyone that was in the gala. Each participant had rehearsals four times a week for two hours at a time. What made the rehearsals even worse was that you were alone during them. The only other person that was in the room during the time was Professor McGonagall, and the only reason she was present was to make sure the participants were actually rehearsing.

Soon it was the 19th of December and Hermione would be performing soon. When she first signed on to be in the show, she had been planning on singing a lullaby that her mother always sang to her when she was a baby. The song made her cry whenever she sang it. Mostly because she missed her mother dearly and any reminder of home made her sad.

But an event two nights prior changed her mind on what song she would be performing. Something happened to Hermione. Something awful, something that every girl would pray that they would never have to endure. As Hermione was standing on that stage preparing for her rehearsal the trauma came flooding back to her.

_"Hermione, what are you doing tonight?" Ron asked her._

_"Tor has something planned; I don't know_ _what it is yet." She replied._

_"Hermione, isn't he starting to become a nuisance?" Ron asked. "I mean he makes you do stuff with him every night and won't let you hang out with us unless he is present. I'm surprised that he has let you attend rehearsals without him."_

"_The doing stuff everyday doesn't bother me. The only thing that does is that I can't go anywhere without him. And when I tell him that I am hanging out with you or Seamus, he gets all pissy and he starts accusing me of cheating on him." _

"_He's an ass if you ask me. You really need to talk to him about this Hermione." Ron said worried._

_Hermione didn't reply. She just looked down at the ground._

"_What? Hermione, what is it." Ron asked._

"_You're right; I need to talk to him. I mean I haven't gone running with Seamus in so long. Ron can you go ask him if he wants to go running with me."_

"_Sure hang on. You had better talk to Tor when I'm gone." Ron replied._

"_You know he isn't going to let me go. How am I going to get out of it?" She asked._

"_Tell him you're sick." He replied._

"_All right. I need to go make it look like I'm sick because Tor will be here in about five minutes." Hermione said running up the stairs._

"_As Hermione was just closing her door, there was a nock at the common room doors. "Wow, she just made it." Ron thought as he ventured over to open the door._

"_Hello Tor. How are you this evening?" Ron asked politely allowing the door to swing open._

"_Just fine Ronald." Tor said with a glance at Ron that was accusing him of hitting on Hermione. "Is Hermione ready?"_

"_Yes, about that. Hermione is really sick." _

"_Sick?" Tor asked obviously not believing him._

"_Yes, she has been puking for the last half hour." Ron replied nervously._

_As if she was listening from the balcony up above, right on cue, Hermione made the proper noises to prove that she was sick. Ron inwardly sighed which thankfully Tor did not notice._

"_Well, she could have had the decency of telling me before I had to walk all the way over here." Tor complained really annoyed._

"_Tor, not to be rude or anything, but she is really sick up there. You should have more concern for your girlfriend." Ron said stressing the last word. "And you know what; I am not trying to not be rude anymore. I'll have Hermione notify you when she is healthy again." Ron said slamming the door on his face._

"_Thank you so much Ron." Hermione said coming down the stairs and wrapping her arms around him._

"_You really need to dump this guy Hermione." Ron said. "He has all of the traits of being an abusive boyfriend."_

"_He's not an abusive boyfriend; I mean I know where he is coming from. He did have to walk all the way over here just to turn right back around. If anything, I should feel bad about making him do that. And I do feel bad about it." She replied sticking up for Tor._

"_What are you talking about Hermione? This isn't like you. What happened to the Hermione that had read just about every book in the English language? You are smarter then this. You already know that he could turn abusive. And don't say that you don't because I know that you do know this." Ron scolded her. He was trying everything in his power to make her see._

"_Don't be melodramatic Ron." Hermione laughed. "I will talk to him and try to get him to lighten up okay?" _

"_Promise me that Hermione." _

"_I promise you that Ron." With that Hermione went up the stairs to her dorm to get ready to go running with Seamus._

_Hermione and Seamus had a pleasant run. As they were approaching the entrance doors, Hermione stumbled and took Seamus down with her. The two laughed about it and eventually got up off the ground. Seamus wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder as they were laughing and joking while they went back up to the common room. Little did Hermione know that someone was watching them._

_Seamus left her to go look for Dean on their way back up to the common room. He asked her if she wanted to come but she told him that she had told Ron that she would be back in an hour and a half. Hermione said goodbye to Seamus and proceeded to walk back alone. She had just about made it to the portrait hole when someone latched onto her arm and pulled her back._

"_That was the recovery of a century." Tor said angrily._

"_Tor…um…uh…I" Hermione stuttered knowing that she was about to feel the backlash of her insolence._

"_Um...uh…I," Tor mocked her. "I knew you weren't sick. You just had Ronald make up that excuse to go off and fool around with that loser!"_

"_His name is Seamus, and I was not fooling around with him, Torrance! If you haven't noticed, I am covered with sweat. I just came back from exercising my ass off!" Hermione shot back at him. "That is still okay for me to do right? Or is exercising on the list of activities that Hermione is not allowed to do without supervision!"_

_Immediately after those last words left her mouth, Tor's fist came in contact with her left eye. Hermione staggered backwards about two steps. She calmly turned her face towards Tor with a look of pure loathing; a dark purple bruise was forming under her eye. Very calmly Hermione said, "You just killed our relationship right there."_

_Hermione turned to leave and she had traveled about three feet before Tor had shoved her into the wall and he was on top of her tearing the collar of her long sleeve shirt. His hands were all over her. He was attacking her with great force. Eventually he had her hands pinned up above her head and he was pressed up against her. Hermione knew what was coming. _

_Her twenty year old aunt and one of her best friends had told her about how she had gotten attacked just like Hermione was right now. Her aunt had taught Hermione what to do if this ever happened to her so she could protect herself and not have the attack end the same way._

_She intently watched and waited for Tor to undo his belt. He made sure that his grip was tight before his right hand went to undo it. Hermione waited until he was done, then she brought her knee up in one swift motion and made contact._

_Tor staggered back and fell to the floor, holding himself in pain. Hermione hesitated a tad bit too long before running because when she started Tor's hand wrapped around her foot pulling her to the floor with a loud smack. Hermione harshly started kicking out with her feet in hope that they would come in contact with him. She succeeded in kicking him in the stomach which made him cringe in pain just long enough for Hermione to get up and sprint to the common room._

_Hermione stumbled through the portrait hole and Ron looked up and ran over to her. Before he even said a word, he noticed her torn shirt. His eyes grew wide and he let go of her and started towards the portrait hole._

"_Ron, don't." Hermione said as he shoved past her._

"_You can't stick up for that guy anymore Hermione. Judging by the state of you are in he molested you and I am going to kill him!" Ron shouted as he reached the door._

"_Ron!" Hermione yelled._

"_What!" He yelled back._

"_It's done."_

"_What…" He asked his voice lowered to a calm tone._

"_I remembered what my aunt Olivia told me about her attack. I remembered what she told me to do if it ever happened to me. Well, you see, he had my hands pinned up over my head like this." Hermione raised her hands to show him. When he nodded his head she continued. "Well, I waited until he had one hand on my wrists and his other was fumbling to undo his pants. I waited until he was done and my knee shot upwards and came in contact with…him."_

"_Oh my god Hermione. I am so glad that you are safe." Ron said as he hugged her strongly. "It looks like he got you pretty good there though."_

"_Yeah, he clocked me pretty good." She told him._

As the memory faded, Hermione was brought back to reality. She remembered how the news of her attack spread like wild fire thorough out the school yesterday.

Tor had told all of his Slytherin buddies that he had nailed her in the hallway and then how he dumped her right after and then he said how she had begged him not to break up with her and how he would think about it. Everyone knew how bad that house was with gossip. By breakfast the day after the attack, Hermione was receiving offensive glances from a number of boys in the school and looks of disgust from the girls. She even had been slipped a few notes from different boys. All of the notes said basically the same thing. "Meet me here at such and such a time." Hermione just glared at each of the boys that handed her the notes and then ripped them in half in front of their faces.

Everyone in Gryffindor looked worried towards her when she sat down. Hermione didn't look at anyone. She just ate her meal in silence and quickly got up and left the hall. As she left, Harry instantly looked to Ron. "What happened to her? People are saying that she slept with Tor last night."  
"Harry do you actually believe that Hermione would sleep with that guy after only dating him for a month?" Ron replied with an emotionless glance at Harry.

Ron just shook his head at him and said, "Didn't you see that huge black eye she had? Harry…Tor molested her last night."

Harry's eyes grew wide and he started to get up from his chair.

"Don't Harry." Ron said.

"I can't believe you don't want to go beat him to a pulp Ron." Harry said angrily.

"I didn't have to."

"What?"

"When she told me what happened, I reacted just like you are right now. Then she told me how she got to him first." Ron retold Harry what Hermione had told him the previous night.

"Oh my god. I am going to go talk to her. If I had known, I would already be comforting her." Harry said getting up.

Harry found her sitting up at the top of the steps in the common room, with her head hanging down. He slowly walked up to her and sat down beside her. "Hermione, I…I didn't know." He said but before he could say anything more Hermione fell back lying on the stairs.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me Harry. Ron kept telling me to leave him. He saw the signs. I was just too blind and stupid to realize what was right in front of me."

"Hermione, you are not stupid. You just didn't want to accept the fact that he was like that." Harry said lying down beside her.

"Why are you comforting me Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Because you need more comfort then just one night. I wish Ron would have told me about what was happening to you. How that ass was acting. I could have told you about it."

"I wouldn't have listened to you Harry. Just like I didn't listen to Ron. I didn't want to see it. I didn't want to admit that I was involved in an abusive relationship."

"Hermione, you didn't do anything wrong. You didn't deserve to have that happen to you. It's tearing me apart knowing what almost happened to you. I want to bash his face in for what he did. You deserve so much better then what he gave you. You deserve to have someone that will love you unconditionally no matter what direction life takes them. I know you will find that someday." Harry said as he rested his head on her shoulder. About ten seconds later, he felt something wet hit his chest.

"**Coming To A Realization"**

Hermione was sitting on a chair in the middle of the stage, just staring out at the wall while holding a guitar. It was the 19th of December and she had five days to learn the chords to the song she would be performing. Hermione knew the lyrics by heart because she had loved the song and the artist that preformed it. She was sitting quietly on the chair when Professor McGonagall spoke out to her.

"Hermione dear, you wouldn't mind if I left you alone for awhile, I have some pressing business to attend to."

"Go right ahead. But can I ask you something first." Hermione asked.

"Anything dear." She replied.

"I know that I only signed up for one act to perform but I was wondering if I might be able to perform two."

"That would be quite alright. Do you have another song in mind dear?"

"Well, I originally told you that I would be singing "The Color Pen" but I don't wish to sing that anymore. I know a song that feels right to me given my current condition with my life."

"I see. Well, you are free to perform whatever you choose." Professor McGonagall told her.

"Thank you kindly Professor. I don't want to keep you from your pressing matters any longer."

Hermione watched as she left the room. Hermione continued to sit in her chair, just holding the guitar, but not playing. "Why did I just ask to play two songs? I only know of one song that I want to play." Hermione scolded herself. "I am such an idiot!"

Hermione pushed play on the stereo and placed her fingers over the strings and waited for the music to start. It turned out that she picked up on the chords really quick. It only took Hermione three run throughs to play the song perfectly. She played the song one last time to fit the words in. Since she had five days, she wasn't too worried about making it perfect. As Hermione sat with guitar in hand, she pondered what could have possibly provoked her to play two songs. It took her a while to think about it. Then realization struck her when she thought of Harry.

"Why is he the reason why I want to sing two songs?" She said aloud. _Don't you know by now?_ That pesky inner voice is right on time, she thought to herself. "What is that supposed to mean, you demon spawn?" _I think you know._ "If I knew I wouldn't have asked you, you stupid idiot." _Don't get smart with me little miss. Besides I am just the projection of the thoughts that you are too afraid to say aloud. _"I hate you!" _I know and I'm not that particularly fond of you. But listen up. The reason why you want to sing two songs is because you have been shoving your feelings towards him to the back of your mind for far too long. You can't keep them there any longer. Face it real life version of me, you're still in love with him. _"I am?" _Yep._ "Then why didn't I realize that sooner?" _Because you are too stupid to see what is in front of your face._ "Okay, so are you telling me to apologize to him?" _Are you crazy? _"I must be because I am listening to you." _That is enough lip from you. Listen, all I am saying is that you need to tell him how you feel. Why not do it through song. Singing is when you feel most comfortable. _

Hermione racked her brain trying to think of the right tune. The only songs she was coming up with didn't fit. She picked up her I-pod and pressed play. Maybe there was a song that would work in there. Hermione listened and flipped through songs on the play list for awhile. Just as she was about to give up, a familiar six notes started playing. Hermione smiled knowing that she had found her song. She belted out the lyrics; this sense of joy filled the room.

As she finished, that damn voice decided that this would be the perfect time to butt in, in a very condescending tone. _I love the enthusiasm, but do you really think Harry is going to go for it?_ "Weren't you the one who told me to tell him how I feel?" _Yes that was me, but I thought you knew I was kidding when I told you to sing it to him. That had to be the stupidest idea ever. I can't believe that it was me that thought of it. _"You know what, "inner Hermione", I think I can handle myself from now on, I don't need you telling me what to do and confusing the hell out of me. So you know what, shut the hell up, I don't want to hear it from you anymore!" _Alright, but don't come crying to me when it doesn't work the way you want it to. _"Don't worry, I won't."

She was left in complete silence after that. "What does that voice know anyway? It will work." Hermione said. "At least, I think it will work."

Hermione began picking up her stuff and began to make her way back to the common room to go to bed. She kept thinking about what that stupid voice had said. _"But do you really think that Harry is going to go for it?"_ Why wouldn't he go for it? After all, he was the one who tried to apologize after it happened. And he was the one who really comforted her after her attack, even though he didn't have to. As she thought about what he had said to her on the stairs, his last sentence plagued her already confused mind. _"You deserve to have someone love you unconditionally no matter what direction life takes them. I know you will find that someday." _ Shit, from the way he was talking, it sounded like he didn't love her anymore. Hermione played with the idea and thought of all the outcomes for each choice all the way to the common room and into her bed. As she lay back, self-doubt took over her "It would be a mistake…" she said aloud, "To tell him how I feel." With that, Hermione fell into a dreamless sleep.

"**The Gala"**

The day before the performance Hermione decided on a different song to sing. This new song was better then the other one. She woke up at four the morning of the gala, and made her way to her practice room to try to accomplish the task of learning a brand new song in five hours. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem but Hermione wanted to know it perfectly. This meant knowing all the words and all of the timing correctly for her execution of it that night. It helped that she had the lyrics with her.

When Hermione made it to the room she locked and sound proofed it so no one would be able to hear her. Since she already knew how to play the music on her guitar she crossed the room to the stereo and put in the CD. She scrolled to track 3 and pushed play. At first she just listened to the words and the music behind them. After about four run-throughs of just listening, she tried her hand at singing along. She did that for three tracks and on her fourth time, she set the lyrics aside. Hermione wasn't too sure that she would be able to nail it on her first try. Not to her surprise, she didn't sing it too well. "Well, I knew that would suck." She said discouraged.

With five attempts and five failures, Hermione was getting perturbed. She angrily hit play one last time and sat down hard in her chair. She was so discouraged by not learning the lyrics that she just listened to the music behind them. All she heard was the music. When her first cue to sing came she hit it perfectly. Hermione went on to nail the song without any mistakes. "Wow, not thinking about the words made it so much easier to get through the song." She said to herself.

Every run-through after that was perfect. At about six in the morning she had gotten very bored with what she was singing. So Hermione decided to mess around for awhile. She sang along with some of the other tracks that she knew already. (She bought the CD two days prior to today.) Soon it became seven and she had to go down to breakfast. Hermione sang her number one last time to make sure that she could still do it perfectly and then she made her way to breakfast.

"Where were you this morning? You weren't in the common room when I woke up." Rice questioned when Hermione plopped down beside her and began to shovel food onto her plate.

"Woke up at four this morning." Hermione replied.

"Oh, did you go for one of your 14 mile runs again?" Rice asked.

"No, I went down to my rehearsal room and worked like mad to learn my song."

"I thought you said that you already knew it perfectly."

"That was the other song. I changed my mind and had to learn a new one from scratch." Hermione replied.

"Why didn't you tell me? Can I hear it?"

"Not until tonight. Listen, I am sorry for neglecting you this past week. It was rude of me." She apologized.

Rice countered, "Hermione, you don't have to apologize. You went through such an ordeal. Ron got all huffy about you not hanging out with us but I scolded him for it, because I knew you needed your space. I knew what you were going through." As she ended her little speech, Rice's face acquired a sad look.

Hermione noticed the gloomy face and asked, "Rice, what do you mean you know how I feel? That never happened to you did it?"

Rice didn't say anything but Hermione understood by looking into her eyes. "Rice I had no idea. Come here." Hermione wrapped a hug around Rice and she returned it with a tight squeeze.

"It happened last year. I was running in the park near my house at night. My mom told me not to but I thought she was just being anal so I went anyway. I was almost home when this guy grabbed me and pulled me to the bushes. It all happened so fast. I didn't realize what was going on. If I had I would have been able to get away."

"Did whoever do this to you get caught." Hermione asked worriedly.

"Yes, my mom and I reported it and the police caught the man who did it. I know I shouldn't say it was funny but I watched all of his interrogations and he acted just like all of the perps on Law and Order: SVU. I just had to laugh to myself." Rice replied.

"That is sort of funny." Hermione said.

"Listen Hermione, I was going to go into town today to find something to wear for tonight's performance. Do you want to come?"

Hermione replied, "I would love that. It will be so great to not be in that rehearsal room for another eight hours."

Harry was tuning his guitar when Hermione came down the common room steps about five minutes after Rice. He looked up at her as she came down. "She is so beautiful. Even when she doesn't try she still is." He thought to himself. Harry glanced back to his task.

Hermione saw Harry when she made her way into the common room. She wondered if her plan would actually work. Harry had been really distant to her ever since her attack. Well she had been distant from everyone but that didn't matter. Everyone would give her sympathy and condolences but Harry hadn't said a word to her since the morning after the attack. He wouldn't even look at her anymore. Ron had assured her that Harry wasn't dating anyone else but Hermione had seen him chatting it up and getting very friendly with a few girls that past week. "If it doesn't work it doesn't work." She thought to herself as she reached the floor.

She crossed the room and strolled behind Harry. Hermione ruffled his hair and leaned over the couch and asked, "Whatcha doing?"

Harry was a little shocked by this but recovered quickly. "Just tuning up my guitar for tonight's performance. You?"

"I was just going to go into town with Rice today. She wants to go shopping. It will be a good break from being in that rehearsal room all day." Hermione answered.

"So how is your song coming anyway? It sounded good at tryouts." This pained him to say but it was the truth.

"Oh, I am not singing that. That was just for auditions. No I have two different songs that I will be performing tonight."

Harry was relieved to hear that she wouldn't be singing that song again. "Maybe she is finally letting me back in. Well, I guess I will never know." He thought to himself. He replied to her, "Well, have fun today Hermione."

She walked away but stopped right before she reached the portrait hole. "Do you want to come? You look like you need a day out of the castle." Hermione asked him.

Harry was surprised that she was being so nice to him. Maybe… "No I need to work on my act a little bit more. But thanks anyway Hermione."

She was saddened by his answer but didn't show it, "Well if you change your mind, Rice and I will be eating lunch at the Three Broomsticks around noon." And with that Hermione left the common room.

The minute the door closed Harry hit himself in the forehead. "Harry you are so stupid. She just invited you out and you said no. What kind of an idiot are you?" _A big one_. "Not you again. Go away." _Okay, but one thing, tonight will be better then you think. _"What do you mean it will be better then I think?" But there was no answer. "That voice is driving me nuts. It comes to have a chat when I don't want to and it goes away when it tells me something good. If it was alive, I'd shoot it." Harry said out loud and went back to tuning his guitar.

The girls had spent the whole day in the village. They had visited Park and he surprised them both by saying that he would be coming to the show that night. They left for the castle at around six thirty.

Hermione and Rice checked the performance list when they got back form Hogsmead. Tor and his buddy were second to last and to Hermione's horror, she was closing the show. If there wasn't enough pressure already, she had the task of matching everyone else's performances. The girls left and made their way back to the common room to get ready.

At seven both Hermione and Rice were ready to go perform. "What are we going to do now? We still have a half hour before we have to be in the great hall." Rice complained.

"Rice, can I talk to you?" Hermione said quietly.

"Yes, Hermione. What's wrong?"

"You have heard all of what has been filtering around school about me haven't you."

"Yes."

"Tell me you don't believe it."

"I know that he didn't have sex with you but I am not sure about all of the rest." She replied shamefully.

"None of it is true." She said and then whispered something into her ear.

"Really?" Rice asked with a smile on her face. "Does he know?"

"I don't think so, and I don't want you to say anything. Not to Ginny not even to Ron." Hermione pleaded.

"I have got your back hun. You can trust me."

Seven thirty came and Hermione and Rice entered the Great Hall with linked arms. Ginny came rushing up to them and said breathlessly, "There you are Hermione, I thought you wouldn't show." Ginny said this very fast and started pulling her away from Rice.

Hermione gave Rice an apologetic look but Rice just smiled and went to get her wine glasses. Ginny pulled Hermione over to Lavender and Parvati and the girls started chatting. "Hermione, why didn't you make yourself look better? If you needed help with your makeup I would have helped you." Lavender said.

"Lav, I personally like the way I look and unlike you I don't need to be glamorous to feel beautiful." Hermione replied.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Forgive me please Hermione." Lavender pleaded.

"Its okay Lav, no harm no foul." She said and this put a smile on Lavender's face.

Professor McGonagall got on stage and explained how the evening was going to take place. She recited the order of performances and explained how with much pleading on Dumbledore's part, the comedy acts would not have a language restriction anymore. Dean gave a big shout at this and people cheered. Soon it was 8:15 and people had started to fill up the Great Hall.

Rice stood on the side of the stage by the curtains and looked out at the crowed. "Would you believe that basically, no one went home for Christmas this year?"

"I actually would believe that Rice." Hermione said. "Didn't you notice that before now?"

"Well, I knew more people would be here but I didn't think it would be the whole school."

Hermione herself had stood by Rice and was now too looking out at the crowed. "Don't get nervous Rice. You will do fine…hey look there is Park."

He was sitting in the front row and Hermione waved to him. "Rice, I think I know why so many people stayed."

"Why?"

"Because their parents are here." Hermione replied.

"What?" Rice looked around and indeed there were a lot of adults out in the crowed. "I don't believe it. My dad is here." She said and pointed him out to her. Hermione saw all of the fear wash away from Rice's face at the sight of her father. But Hermione couldn't help but feel a little sad that her parents were not going to be able to experience this.

But little did Hermione know that at that very moment, Ginny was in the back of the Great Hall talking to none other then Hermione's family and her friend Tenny Roth. She showed them to their seats and made her way back to Rice and Hermione.

As 8:30 struck the clock Professor McGonagall addressed everyone. "People, it is time. You know your order, but if you forget the list is on the wall. I will be announcing each of you in turn. Parvati, Lavender…Take your places."

Everyone but Lavender and Parvati scuttled off to the secluded side of the stage where they could see the acts and the acts could see them. The two girls took their places on the stage where two elaborate chairs had been set up. Their instruments sat beside them.

Professor McGonagall spoke into the microphone to the crowed. "Welcome to the first ever Hogwarts Spoken Word Gala. We have a wonderful arrangement for you tonight. Hogwarts is blessed to school such talented students. Without any further ado, let our evening commence. I am proud to introduce to you two young women who will be performing an original composition for you tonight. I give you Parvati Patill and Lavender Brown.

The crowed cheered and the curtains magically opened. The two girls sat still up on the stage. After all of the applause died out, Lavender grazed her bow over the strings of her cello and a deep hum rang out to the hall, and about five seconds later you could hear Parvati's violin sing to the crowed. Their composition lasted about seven minutes and when they ended they were greeted by applause. The girls bowed and the curtains closed.

More acts were introduced and every now and then you would hear applause. Soon it was Ginny's turn to take the stage. But before, McGonagall introduced her. "I would now like to give you a very talented young woman. She will be performing for you Beethoven's "Love Story". I am pleased to introduce to you Miss Ginevra Weasley. Hermione cheered and so did everyone else in the crowed.

As the curtain separated you could see Ginny poised at the piano. She took a deep breath and grazed her fingers over the keys. The notes rang out to the crowed and Ginny's eyes were closed as her tilted head moved up and down to the time. During her performance she had started to cry. Her mouth was parted and the tears were silently rolling down her cheeks. As the song came to an end the hall rang with applause. Mrs. Weasley was standing and clapping like mad. She also had tears in her eyes.

More performances went by and then the list came to Dean. He was so excited that Hermione had to laugh. Professor McGonagall introduced him. "Now I would like to give you probably the funniest person Hogwarts has ever seen. He is going to grace you with some of his original comedy tonight. Give your applause to Mr. Dean Thomas.

Dean took the stage to cheers. "Now I know that I am supposed to do some of my original stuff tonight but I have something better. I am going to perform some material from one of the Masters, Mr. Ron White."

Hermione was shouting the loudest upon hearing this news. Ron White was her favorite comedian.

"Before I get started, I'm going to ask you a question. I lost my sunglasses the other day and I went into the Sunglass Hut and here's the question. Why does a pair of sunglasses cost more then a 25 inch color television set? Anybody know? I go into the Sunglass Hut; I see a pair of glasses I like. I don't love 'em, I like 'em. 309 bucks. And I ask the guy very politely, I said, how do you sleep at night you fucking prick? And I told him this and this is true, that two weeks ago, I bought a 25 inch color television set from Wal-mart for 218 bucks. And he goes, well apparently sir you don't get it. …I'm listening. He goes these glasses eliminate 100 of all UV rays. And I'm like, no apparently you don't get it; this thing decodes a digital signal it picks up from outer fucking space! Then it turned out that the glasses got basic cable and I felt like a dick head."

All through that sketch the crowed was in hysterics. Even Dean himself was laughing a bit. As the laughter died down he began his next sketch. "I promised Sears I'd tell this story on stage every night until the lawsuits settled. I had my van down in Savannah, Georgia, I didn't like the way the tires were wearing on it, so I took the van to Sears automotive, a trusted name in automotive service… (Said sarcastically)…It takes them three and a half hours to change four tires, apparently they had to whittle one of 'em out of a piece of wheat. I pay them five hundred and eighty dollars of my hard earned money, I take a right hand turn out of the mall, the left rear wheel falls off. It falls off, it falls the fuck off. Turning my van into a tri-pod, spinning me into a dimension of pissed off I have never been in before in my life. This guy was a tire guy. That's all he did. He didn't some days work on transmitions he was a tire guy. Sears I found out later had sent him to tire…college. For three days. Well apparently he was sick on LUG NUT DAY, but they still let him work on my van. So I'm suing them and I hope that next year they have to change the name of Sears tower in Chicago to Ron White's Big Ol' Fucking Building. You guys can all come over and party too. I'm going to have a lot of room… "Think we oughta clean up Ron?" Fuck no move to another floor. We'll conga up there somebody grab my butt."

Everyone was in total hysterics by now. People were wiping their eyes from the tears that were spilt. Even Dean himself had a very hard time to get through that sketch. As they crowed died down Dean gave his final.

"So it's great to be alive isn't folks? I almost died last year, actually I didn't almost die I didn't… even… get hurt. I was in a near miss plane thing; I was flying from Beaumont to Huston because my manager doesn't own a globe. We were in a plane that big. (He holds his finger and thumb up to make a small distance.) Like a pack of gum with eight people in it. We took off from the Beaumont Airport, Hair care and Tire Center there. We're traveling at half the speed of smell. We got passed by a kite. There was a goose behind us and the pilot was screaming… "Go around". We get half way to Huston, we got to go back. It's a nine minute flight; we can't pull it off with this equipment. We had engine trouble, we lost some oil pressure in one of the engines and they told us about it over the speaker system in the plane, which was stupid because they could have just went… (Looks over shoulder) "Hey, we lost some oil pressure."…Heard ya! Sure did. It was weird because everybody on the plane was nervous but I had been drinking since lunch and I was like "Take it down, I don't care." You ever have one of those days? Hit something hard, I don't want to limp away from this son of a…" The guy next to me is losing his mind. Apparently, he had a lot to live for. He goes, "Hey man, eh eh hey eh… If one of these engines fails, how far will the other one take us?" All the way to the scene of the crash. Which is pretty handy because that's where we're headed? I bet we beat the paramedics there by a half hour. We're hauling ass!"

Everyone was laughing like there was no tomorrow. Hermione couldn't stay in her chair. Dean sounded just like Ron White and nailed all of his facial expressions. "Thanks for playing along, I hope you enjoyed it." Dean said as he left the stage.

Dean was the first act to get a standing ovation. As he entered the room Hermione gave him a great big hug and complemented him on how well he nailed the performance. More acts came and went and soon there were three acts left. Hermione gave Rice an encouraging hug and told her that she would do great.

Rice felt more assured when he took the stage. After she was introduced Rice stepped in front of the microphone. "I know that everyone performing tonight was musically talented. Well, I'm not. However I can do something that is sort of like music. I learned this little trick back when I was ten. My mom was so mad at me for making a lot of noise and I wanted to see just how mad I could make her."

Rice situated herself behind the wine glasses and was quiet. People had begun to snigger at her but when she started smiles broke throughout the hall. Rice was playing music on the rims of the wine glasses. "Now this is really tricky. You have to apply the correct amount of pressure or nothing will happen. And the only way to get this to work is the glasses have to be real crystal." Rice explained.

She finished her rendition of "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" and everyone clapped. Hermione was all smiles when Rice came back into the room. Just as she was about to go give Rice a hug, McGonagall tapped Hermione's shoulder. "Dear, you need to go get your guitar."

"What? Oh I don't have it. I know where it is." With that Hermione ran out of the room and dashed to her rehearsal room. She retrieved her instrument and ran back to the great hall. She had made it just in time because McGonagall had just started introducing her.

"I am very pleased to introduce to you our closing performer. I have to say this; she is the most talented singer I have ever heard in my life. I would like to give to you, Miss Hermione Granger."

Hermione took the stage staring out at the crowed. As she looked out she could have sworn that she saw Tenny sitting in the middle of the crowd but she let it slide.

"I am sure that by now, every one in this room, minus the parents knows what happened to me last Friday night. Lord knows how gossip fly's through this school. I am sure you have also heard other things about what I may have said. Well, they are not true. And what I am about to sing can verify it. I chose to sing this song to you tonight because it reflects exactly what happened to me last Friday night."

Hermione picked up her guitar and hit the first chords of Avril Lavigne's "Don't Tell Me". She spotted Tor and her eyes never left him. He was looking smug but when she started singing his smirk vanished. Hermione was hitting him where it hurt. His publicity. She was going to lay it on him and she really didn't care that it was inappropriate of her to embarrass him in front of the entire school. He ruined her, so she was going to ruin him right back. But the difference was that she was completely over his drama and what he did to her. This was her final closure.

Her voice ended the song and the hall burst out with cheers. Accompanied by the cheering, the students through evil glares at Tor. People believed Hermione over him. Her plan succeeded. As she was preparing to bow, Hermione caught sight of something that made her heart soar. Her mother and father were standing on their chairs and were shouting the loudest out of all the rest. Then one more sight caught her eye. Hermione got wide eyed and a big smile crossed her face as she saw Tenny running up to the stage. Hermione jumped down and wrapped the biggest hug around her.

Professor McGonagall said goodnight to everyone and the performers started mixing with the crowed.

"Tenny, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked through a big smile.

"Well, your friend Ginny called your parents and told them that you were performing and they called me. You know I could never miss a show from my other half."

"Oh Tenny it is so good to see you." She said letting go. "Mom, Dad, thank you so much for coming."

Her father replied, "See Piper, I told you we didn't need to make Hermione take those voice lessons. She already has a beautiful one on her."

"Well, Gaylen, I have to agree with you." Her mother replied pulling Hermione into a one armed hug. "Think you have enough energy to give us a look around your home."

"Always." Hermione said pulling away and taking her baby sister out of her mother's arms. "What do you say Lark, you up for a look around?" All that was replied was a gurglely yawn and the closing of eyes. Everyone laughed at this as they made their way out of the Great Hall.

Hermione showed her family and Tenny all around the grounds and the castle. By 10:30 her parents had to leave so they said their goodbyes. "Tenny can I talk to you for a second?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I will catch up with you at the hotel in about ten minutes."

The two girls waited until Hermione's parents were gone and were out of earshot before she spoke. "Tenny, I am so glad that you came tonight, but now it is going to be so hard to say goodbye to you. I don't want to do it."

"I know Two. (Two is Tenny's nickname for her, and Hermione calls Tenny One because they look like twins.) But you will see me again before you know it. Soon we will be at Columbia and we will be sharing an apartment with Stanton."

"Yes, that is true. Well, you need to write me more, and I need to write you more okay." Hermione said as she hugged her one last time.

"Deal." Tenny replied giving her one last squeeze. "I will see you soon."

And with that Tenny was gone and Hermione was making her way back up to Gryffindor tower. It didn't take long before Hermione was climbing the steps to her dormitory, pulling on her pajamas, and crawling into bed, where she fell fast asleep.

"**A New Day"**

The sun was clouded over. Snow was drifting downward to the earth in random clusters. It was a picturesque winter's day. What made it even better was that it was Christmas morning. Lavender squealed when she look out the window.

"Lav…it is too early…it's… 7 o'clock? Oh, I guess it isn't early. By all means make as much noise as you want." Hermione said as she was woken up. Each girl had a stack of gifts in front of their beds.

"Let's do something different this year." Ginny piped in. "Lets open them all downstairs in front of the fire since it is so damn cold up here."

"Sounds like a plan to me Gin." Parvati replied.

Lavender, Ginny and Parvati all hoped out of bed and pulled on their little matching silk robes and slippers. "Typical girls." Hermione thought. She herself through the covers back over her head. This made the three girls walk straight over to her bed and wrench the covers off. "Get up Hermione!" The all chorused.

"Fine, get Rice up will you?" She said defeated as she rolled out of bed. Hermione however had no need for a little silk robe. Her pajamas were hated by those three room occupants. A blue Manhattan School of Arts and Magic swim team sweatshirt and grey sweatpants didn't make the list of acceptable clothing attire.

"Hey, does anyone want anything to eat. Breakfast won't be served today so I'm going down to the kitchens." Hermione called to the girls that were in the bathroom. Why they had to be in the bathroom primping even though they were in PJ's was beyond her knowledge.

Ginny was the one to answer, "Sure, bring back whatever you want. Only we have one request. Could you bring us back some crêpes?"

"Sure," was all that the girls heard because Hermione had left the room. Slipping on the flip-flops that she had left in the common room a few days prior, she made her way to the portrait hole.

Hermione was half way to the kitchens when she came across a sight that she didn't want to see. Malfoy and Tor were walking towards her. When they registered that it was her, identical smirks lit up their faces.

"Well, now I know why he was put in Slytherin." She thought to herself. She was debating whether or not to turn around and leave but her decision was cut short when Malfoy spoke. A grimace spread across her face.

"Well, if it isn't the lovely Miss Granger. Looking good this morning." He said with Tor nodding along beside him. Hermione found it odd that even after she had embarrassed Tor the way she had, he was acting like nothing had happened.

"Well, I'm surprised that an old baggy sweatshirt and pants turn you on Malfoy, but you two are two that I could have lived without seeing this morning." She said with a bored look on her face. "What do you want?"

Hermione had expected a smug answer that delt with some crude remark. She did indeed get this but she was also given an advancement from Malfoy.

He replied in his fake sounding seductive voice, "I want what Tor gave you. You however have known this since the beginning of school."

Hermione had an idea. She put a halt on her annoyed tone and gave an answer in a Sauvé one. "Alright. I've been trying to fight it, but you just said all the right things. I want you right now Malfoy." All this was spoken while she was walking towards him. Malfoy wasn't expecting to get the answer that he received but he was hell bent to refuse. "Let's go then. Tor you can leave us."

Hermione waited until Tor was out of ear shot before she walked over to Malfoy and wrapped one arm around his neck. In her seductive voice she said, "Well, I can't give you exactly the same thing as Tor. We have to find an empty classroom. I wouldn't want anyone to see you…" The hand that was placed lightly on his stomach lifted back and came thrusting into him. Malfoy took a heavy blow and fell back to the floor. "Get your ass kicked by a girl in the middle of the hallway." She finished her last sentence in her hard tone that she always gave him. She also said leaning over him, "You might want to work on your seducing skills. They look and sound really fake."

She walked off with a little swing of her hips, venturing to her destination. In the kitchens, Hermione grabbed one huge tray and started putting food on it. She placed enough fruit, some cereal, pancakes, eggs, bacon and crêpes to feed herself, the three girls and Rice, Harry and Ron.

Hermione was walking back with her tray when she saw Malfoy still on the ground clutching his stomach. This made her laugh. "You might want to work out more so that the next time you get hit, you can take it." She said stepping over him.

As the portrait hole opened, Hermione was greeted by Rice and Ron carrying her pile of gifts to the common room floor. "Thank you guys. I come bearing provisions, or groceries, or rations, whatever you want to call them." She said setting the tray down with a wince.

Rice noticed that she was rubbing her hand when she pulled Hermione to the side. "What happened, why are you cradling your hand?"

"I don't want to cause a riot with the boys, can I tell you later?"

"Of course. You must have beaten someone up if it would cause a riot."

"Eat your food, I'll tell you later."

The next hour was spent opening gifts. Ron was generic again; he gave her seven gelons (Approximately $51). His reason was always the same, "I never know what to get you Hermione. I don't know what novels you own so I can't buy you one of those."

"Perfectly fine Ron, money is always a good surprise." She replied which made him smile. Ginny, Lavender and Parvati all pooled and got Hermione a gift card to their favorite boutique in London. This wasn't too bad; the boutique did have some nice shoes. Rice had fooled her again when she handed her a key. "What the hell is this?!"

"You know how my parents got me the Harley for my birthday. Well, I know how much you like dirt racing, so I am giving you my Honda motorcycle."

"Rice, you are the greatest friend that I have. What can I do to make this up to you?"

Her mom and dad sent Hermione a brochure of Australia. Everyone had a confused look on their faces except for Hermione. Ron voiced his confusion, "Your parents bought you Australia?"

"No Ron, I had been begging them to let me holiday in Australia. They finally caved. Wow, the letter says that it is for next Christmas and I get to bring a few of you with me too. My parents never fail to surprise me."

Rice piped in, "Well, you can repay me for my bike by taking me on that trip to Australia with you."

"You didn't even have to ask, you were going to be the first person I brought along."

After everyone had picked up their gifts and went back to their dorms Harry spoke. "You haven't gotten mine yet."

"I know, I was waiting for you to give it to me. I wasn't going to be rude and say where is my gift."

"I hope you like it. It took me forever to get my hands on it and I had to call in a lot of favors, but I managed somehow." Harry said all this while handing her the box.

Hermione looked up at him with a puzzled but sly smile as the box was placed carefully in her hands. It was surprisingly small compared to the gift boxes that he had given to the others. She lifted the lid and saw inside was a thin strip of coarse paper. She gently flipped the paper over and her eyes grew twice their normal size, and her mouth hung slightly open. Inside the box were two tickets to the Yellowcard concert that was in Radio City Music Hall the month after school let out. "Where…how…did you get these?"

"I remembered that you said they were your favorite band and like I said, I had to call in a lot of favors." He returned.

"I thought Rice was the only one that knew how much I was obsessed with them?"

"And you thought I didn't pay attention while you talked to me." Harry replied. "So, do you like them?"

"Thank you, for the greatest gift I have ever gotten." Hermione said this as she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"I have to ask," Harry said, "Since we are both dateless for tonight, you want to be my date?"

With a friendly smile, Hermione replied, "Sure kid, I never get tired of spending time with you."

"Great, then I guess I will meet you in the hotel lobby before we leave for the show."

"By the way, what musical are we going to tonight?"

"It is a show that was on Broadway a few years ago I think. _Les Misérables_."

Her face lighted up with this news. "That is the one show that I have been dying to see. Tenny and I missed it while it was on tour, and I was so upset. Oh this is going to be so great; Sophia Ragavelas voice gives me chills."

"**Les Misérables"**

"What took you so long Hermione?" Rice asked quizzically.

"Harry had to give me his gift."

"Well…"

"Two tickets to Yellowcard the month after grad." Her face was cracking with a million smiles.

Rice's eyes lit up with the news. "That is so cool. I am so jealous of you."

"I got two tickets. You can come you know."

Rice replied, "Hermione, the reason he gave you two tickets is because he wants to go with you. It's Harry's ticket."

"Oh, you're right. Well, you are still going on the Australia trip with me." This statement made both girls jump up and down.

After that dialog, both girls put all of their newly acquired gifts away. Hermione had just sprawled across her bed on her stomach with her latest book which she had to finish for the Lit class she was taking. This was by far the most disgusting book she had ever read in her life. Why would teachers assign the book _(The Hot Zone)_? It made no sense. While reading every once in a while she would gag because of how gross the book was.

"Hermione, you still haven't told me about you're riot causing incident from this morning." Rice said to her.

"Oh that's right." Hermione told her the story and when it was over Rice had mixed emotions. Anger that Malfoy would do that, pity that she was almost hurt again, and humor from how she had handled the situation.

The girls sat around for awhile talking about nothing in general intermixed with book reading and toe-nail painting. All of this had taken about one and a half hours.

Hermione ventured to her closet to pack her bag for London. Both girls were dressed in sweat pants and felt no need to change if they were just going to fall asleep on the train in an hour.

She was rummaging through her closet when she asked, "Rice, this is a formal showing right. We have to dress formally correct?"

"That is what I heard, I'm bringing an evening dress in case it is true, but I am also packing some slacks and a nice shirt."

"Sounds good to me." Hermione replied still scrounging through the mess that was her closet. She was just about to give up her search and ask to borrow one of Ginny's when her eyes caught sight of it in the far corner of the closet. A smile graced Hermione's face as her hands grasped the zippered dress bag and pulled it out. She placed her cloths nicely into her suitcase and she and Rice made their way to the great hall to catch their train.

"Room assignments are posted on the wall, and tonight there will be random bed checks so I highly suggest that you do not switch rooms in the middle of the night." Professor McGonagall said the last part of this statement towards Ron and Rice. Both went the exact shade of red. It was amazing how meant those two were for each other. "You have three hours to settle into your rooms and get ready for the formal showing tonight at seven thirty. Be down in this lobby at six sharp." With that the mass of students split up into their room buddies and made their way up to their rooms.

Rice flopped down onto the bed that she and Hermione had to share since they had by far the smallest room in the hotel. "Hermione, I really hope you don't have a problem with sharing a bed with me because if you do, then one of us has to sleep on the floor and it isn't going to be me."

"No, I don't mind, Tenny and I did it all the time back in New York. It is actually quite fun. I hope you don't mind me kicking a bit though."

"Not at all, because I will just kick you right back."

"I love the way our relationship is based on abusing each other." Hermione laughed while walking towards the shower. The odd thing about this room was that it had one bed but two bathrooms. What will people think of next? You would think the big room would have two bathrooms but no.

Hermione finished her shower and decided that since she still had about two and a half hours before she had to be in the lobby, she decided to take advantage of Ron's Christmas gift. She called the front desk and asked for the hair stylist to be sent up to her room.

When the stylist arrived, Hermione told her what she wanted done. Now, this was a magical hotel that they were staying in so when Hermione asked for her hair to be longer, the woman muttered a spell. Hermione's hair instantly started to stretch. But as the spell finished, all that was left was a head of fluffy hair. "No, no, that won't do at all now will it." The woman said in her French accent. She muttered a few more spells and Hermione's hair became sleek and fluff free. "I need to remember those spells." Hermione thought to herself.

Hermione also said that she wanted a different color so the woman went to work. She was applying the dye to her head and after rinsing it out and drying it, the woman started to style her hair. Hermione could feel her hair twisting into tight ringlets and being pinned up to sit in a mass of curls on the top of her head. (second picture on page)

When the task was complete, Hermione paid the woman and she left her alone in her room. Hermione braced herself for what she was about to see. She slowly turned around to face the mirror. As she saw the dark brown almost black curls on her head, her eyes lit up. The color was perfect and so were the curls. The hair went perfectly with her dress.

Hermione applied some light makeup to her eyes and unzipped the dress bag. She pulled out the silky material and slipped it on. Hermione was unable to tie up the back so she called out to Rice, "Rice, could you come and tie up my dress for me please."

"Sure thing…wow, your hair looks great, I love that color. Even better then the blonde and black." Rice said as she tied up the dress.

"Thank you darling." Hermione replied.

Rice instructed Hermione to turn so she could see the whole "package". As she turned Rice sighed at what she saw. "You look so beautiful Hermione. If I were not straight, I would jump you right now."

This last statement made Hermione laugh. "Well, I won't be the only one getting the stares, you look gorgeous yourself. That color really brings out your eyes."

"Thank you wonderful. Shall we go collect our boy's from the lobby now?" Rice asked.

"I do believe it is that time. I need to put my shoes on so you go ahead and I will be right behind you."

"You just want to make a grand entrance by yourself."

"True, but I do need to put on my heals."

When Rice appeared at the top of the stairs, Ron's mouth went dry. She smirked at his appearance and descended the steps. Harry smiled up at her and gave her a gentle hug when she reached the lobby and after Ron had composed himself.

"Before you ask, Hermione will be down in a minute. She had one last thing to finish up in the room." Rice said to Harry because she knew he would ask.

The three talked for a bit and it was on a quick glance at the plateau of the stairs that his eyes got wide and mouth hung open a bit. Hermione was standing at the top in a dress of light blue silk and flowing white lace. http:www.fairyfashion.de/sp/7.jpg

Other people had begun to take notice of Hermione standing at the top of the stairs. Hermione smiled when she saw Harry in such a state of shock. She slowly glided down the stairs, dress billowing behind her. As she reached Harry she didn't even have a chance to say hello because Harry had captured her in a long hug.

When they parted all Harry said, "You look more beautiful then you did the day you looked the most beautiful."

"Thank you kind sir, I am grateful for your complements."

"I think your hair looks phenomenal. The color is the best you could have chosen. And that dress…" He said, "Makes me want to rip it right off of you."

Hermione let out a silent laugh, "Well, you can't rip it, it was terribly expensive."

The group proceeded out of the hotel and made their way to theater. The hotel was in walking distance but since there was such a big group it took about a half hour to get to the theater. After tickets were collected groups and pairs of students broke off and went in different directions to find their seats.

It turned out that the four had seats right in a row which was a pleasant surprise. They took their seats and chatted for a few minutes until the overhead lights dimmed and relit a few times, indicating that the show was about to start. Silence was all that was heard, until the music of the overture began.

Hermione watched the show intently. It was so sad, parts even made her cry. What was different about this musical was that all of the lines were sang and not spoken. When the show was ending and Valjean was dying, Hermione let her tears run free. It was heartbreaking. As the final curtain closed she was the first one to be on her feet clapping.

Hermione, being stubborn had not taken a jacket with her and she was reaping those benefits. As the group walked along the streets she started shivering a bit. Harry, being ever intent on her, noticed and even though she protested by saying he would get sick, draped his coat over her shoulders. She tilted her head up to look at him and she gave him a silent thank you through her eyes.

"Are you sure you need to go to sleep Hermione? Because I have a suspicion that you want to take a walk with me." Harry said to her.

"You are correct. I do want to take a walk with you Harry, but I am very tired. So this is where I bid you goodnight, my handsome gentleman."

"My lady, I shall think of you only until we meet again." He softly kissed her hand. And with that, Hermione closed her door.

"**Compose A Speech"**

The months pass slowly. Classes were becoming harder and the homework load was becoming lighter in spite of it. Quidditch games were played and the cup was won. Yet again, Harry had beaten Malfoy out of for the cup and Gryffindor rejoiced that night. The whole of Gryffindor house was in a frenzy of celebration, but off to one corner, away from the all the clamor, a young girl reads a letter.

Dear Miss Granger,

It is the faculties wish that you compose the graduation speech for this year's commencement ceremony. Do not worry about Miss Perkins, we have already asked her about this and she has agreed. Please come by my office later so we can discuss this matter further.

Professor McGonagall

Rice came over to her shortly after and Hermione quickly hid her letter.

"Do you really believe what you said before? About how seventeen is too young to be getting married?" Rice asked sheepishly.

"For me it is. Anyone else go right ahead." Hermione replied. "Why?"

Rice uncovered her left hand and there was a ring on her finger. Hermione's face lit up and the biggest shocked smile crossed her face. "He didn't? When?"

"Last night, after everyone had left. You should have seen him Hermione, he got this sheepish look on his face and he couldn't form a coherent sentence. It was so cute."

"I am so happy for you. I ought to buy you a crown." Hermione said smiling.

"Why would you buy me a crown?"

"It was a swim team thing. When someone would make a state time you would call them the queen of the meet. It was just something to say to let them know that you were happy for them." Hermione told her. "So when are you going to tell you mom?"

"She loves Ron, really she does, but I don't know how she will react."

"I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think. Just make sure to plan the wedding for a day that I am not in class."

"Oh great, now I have to invite you." Rice joked sarcastically. "How can I have a ceremony without you?" The girls hugged and talked for the remainder of the evening.

A week passed and Harry and Hermione were never that far apart from each other. Since Rice had stolen Ron away from them the only thing left to do was make the best of a situation that had been in hiding for a few years. The two laughed at the Slytherin's and made fun of them at every free chance. It was like the two were related.

Graduation buzzed through the hallways as everyone was getting anxious. N.E.W.T's loomed in on the seventh years. That was next week. It was a shock to Harry and Ron when they found Hermione that night in the common room, in her old corner with text books, and notes spread all over the table in front of her. When they tried talking to her she said sternly, "If you two boys interrupt me again I will personally cut off your fingers and make sure that they have been detached too long so you can't get them sewn back on."

Hermione had fallen back into her old ways once again. She was that studious bookworm that she was born as. The boys decided not to risk their fingers so they left her alone. When they got into their room, both burst out laughing.

The next morning, on her way down to breakfast, McGonagall stopped her in the hall with a request. "You had better start writing your speech Miss Granger."

"With all do respect mam, the Head Girl is supposed to make that speech. Why don't you want Beth Perkins to write it?" Hermione asked.

"You have the better grades Hermione. You should have been Head Girl to begin with but we had to follow the school Creed." McGonagall stated.

"I would love to Professor, but are you positive that Beth is fine with this?"

"I have spoken to Miss Perkins and she assured me that not having to give the speech took a lot of pressure off of her. She was glad that I wanted you to give it this year. You need to start on that speech."

"Okay Professor, will do." Hermione saluted.

"Oh, and Miss Granger before you go, it is tradition to have a graduation song. It is up to you to pick it out and sing it this year."

"Thank you so much Professor." With that, Hermione carried on her way.

"**N.E.W.T.'s"**

"I am not going to make it out alive Harry." Rice said as they left their last class they had before the exams the next day.

"Rice, you will be fine. I made it out alive from the O.W.L.'s. Granted those are a lot easier but still. You'll be okay." He replied.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Harry. I always cramp on tests. Specifically ones that counts for as much as these do." Rice said very worried.

"Rice, calm down. If you want some last minute cramming, go find Hermione. I'm sure that she will have all of us with books in hand in about a half hour."

"She really is wound tight about studying isn't she? That isn't like her at all. What happened to the carefree Hermione that I know and love?"

This made Harry laugh. "You haven't known her for seven years obviously. Before going to New York, she was like this all the time. When she was on the train I thought to myself, where is the bookish Hermione that I know and love." He said. "I guarantee you that after these next two days are over, she will be carefree once again."

Ron and Hermione were taking their last exam. Potions was going to be their defeat. Snape had been particularly stingy when he pared Hermione up with Ron. He could have chosen anyone in the class, hell, she would have been glad to be partnered with Tor. At least he knew his stuff in Potions. But no, he had to make her partner with Ron, the most incompetent person on earth, on the most important test of her life. _Shit. Goodbye FBI. I won't be able to join your ranks anymore._

"Ron, this is the most important test that I have to take. I need you to let me do most of the work. I can't screw this up. Just help me when I ask you to, otherwise just look like you are working. Okay?" Hermione said to him as they took to their station to start their exam.

"Anything you want." Ron replied, relieved that he wouldn't have to work at all on this exam.

The test was a bitch. No doubt about that. It was two hours longer then all of the other N.E.W.T exams had been. A full four hours of Snape breathing down your neck. Not a pleasant experience. When it was all over and done, Hermione walked out of the classroom with high hopes of at least passing.

The four met up at dinner and sighed in relief that the last exam was over. All that was left were the class exams that they had to take to officially end the year. However, compared to the tests that they had taken in the last two days, these next tests were nothing.

The boys were playing Exploding Snap to celebrate the end of exams. Hermione and Rice however, were talking quietly in the corner of the common room. "Rice, you are the only one that can know this. McGonagall asked me to pick out and sing the graduation song."

"Hermione that is awesome." Rice said. "What are you going to sing?"

"I have a song in mind but it wouldn't work unless you sing it with me."

"You want me to sing with you?"

"You are the only one that I can sing this with because it only fits for you and I. Well it fits for the boys and me but the song is between two girls."

"I would love to." Rice responded. "What song are we going to sing?"

"**Graduation"**

The girls worked hard for the next week preparing the song for debut. It was easy to learn the words but one chorus was tricky. Everyday the two girls would leave to go rehearse and the boys would look all confused.

"Hermione we need to get some sleep. Tomorrow is the big day. What is all of this crumpled up paper for?" Rice asked her at about nine.

"Oh it is nothing. I will be up in a minute. Night Rice." Hermione said looking back down at what little she had done on her speech. The crumpled papers were other drafts of it.

"Night Hermione."

She was having major writers block. Everything that she had come up with was total crap. It was two in the morning and Hermione had still made no progress on her speech. _That is what you get for procrastinating. _"You again. I thought I had finally gotten rid of you." _Oh I am always around._ "Alright, what lesson are you going to insult teach me today?" _Just look inside yourself and the words will come. You're thinking too hard about this._

Hermione was thinking too hard about it. She placed one last sheet of paper in front of her, picked up her pen, and began to compose. It was three in the morning by the time Hermione was finished. "It's perfect, now I can go crash."

The next day was slow. Hermione and Rice didn't wake up until noon. The ceremony started at two. The girls had one hour to get cleaned up and in their graduation robes and down to the entrance hall by one. The girls showered and got dressed. They pined their hair up into their grad hats and dressed nicely. They threw their robes over their shoulders and dashed to the entrance hall with just moments to spare.

Professor McGonagall briefed them on the proceedings and had them line up alphabetically, in two single file lines. Parents and guests had begun filling up the great hall, you could hear a rumble of conversation. Hermione was the most nervous person in the room. She had two performances that she was giving. If both didn't go over big, she would be remembered as that girl who messed up the graduation song and speech. Soon, the commencement music started playing and the students started flowing into the great hall.

After all of the diplomas had been handed out, Dumbledore got up to say a few words about her speech. "It is customary for me to introduce the Head Girl so she can give you her graduation speech. However that is not the case for today. I am however, going to introduce to you someone who has always put others before herself. And when she was asked her to give the Graduation speech, she first turned us down. Even though she has the best grades in the school, she didn't want to take the speech away from the owner. She finally gave in to our wishes and she is here tonight to give the Graduation speech of 2006. Please welcome, Miss Hermione Granger."

There was a rush through out the students as Hermione took the podium. "Forgive the dark circles under my eyes. I was up until three this morning writing this speech. I shouldn't be up here speaking to you all right now. Beth Perkins is the rightful person and should be standing where I am now. But she assured me that she was fine with me giving the graduation speech for her. Thank you Beth." Hermione said to the crowed.

"It seems unreal that our seven years are finally over. I'm not going to get all sappy and say how it feels like just yesterday when I took my boat ride. I'm also not going to get mushy and talk about all of the amazing things that I have experienced here. All of that seems trivial right now. Let us not reminisce about school, but about ourselves. Each of us have reached a milestone in our existence.

All of us will be moving on to bigger and brighter things in the not too distant future. (_looking at Lavender_) May it be traveling the world, (_looking at Rice and Ron_) getting married, (_looking at Seamus_) or going to Columbia University with a very good friend.

As one chapter of our lives is coming to a close, a brand new one is just opening up before us. So as we embark upon the journey that is about to come, there is one thing to remember. A wise man by the name of Nelson Mandela once said, "There is nothing like returning to a place that remains unchanged, to find the ways in which you yourself have altered."

Everyone in this crowed before me have lived these powerful words. Every year we leave our place of comfort. Our homes and families. We go through so much and don't realize that we have changed until we go back home. Even though, for those three short months, you become who you were born again, those changes remain somewhere inside.

Your lives are about to change one last time. No matter where life takes you, you will encounter trials of tribulation. Follow the wise words of Mahatma Gandhi- "You be the change you want to see in the world."

I have spent enough time on addressing you on things to know for the future. But that isn't happening until later. Don't live for tomorrow. For if you do, you will miss out on today. Congratulations class of 2006. Let us not live for the tomorrow. Let us live for the now."

The crowd of students erupted with applause. During the speech, Hermione had started crying. So had some of the other students. As she sat down, Dumbledore took the podium one last time to give another speech. Only this time it was about the graduation song.

During his speech Rice and the other two had been asking her why she didn't tell them that she would be giving the speech. She replied by saying that she wanted it to be a surprise.

Dumbledore continued with his speech. "It is now time to have the performance of the graduation song. I am here to introduce two very talented young women. They have chosen the song for you all and they will be performing it now. Singing "For Good" from the Broadway musical Wicked, please welcome, Miss Hermione Granger and Miss Rice Bowden.

The two girls took the stage at opposite ends. The lights dimmed for the correct effect and the orchestra began playing.

**Rice:**  
I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives, for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you:  
Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But, because I knew you  
I have been changed, for good  
**Hermione:**  
It well may be  
That we may never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend:  
Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you:  
**Rice: **  
Because I knew you:  
**Both:** I have been changed, for good

**Hermione:**  
And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for  
**Rice:**  
But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share  
**BOTH:**  
And none of it seems to matter anymore

At the same time:  
**Rice: **  
Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
**Hermione:**

Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a bird  
In a wood  
**BOTH:**  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been changed for the better?  
**Rice:**  
And, because I knew you:  
**Hermione:**  
Because I knew you:  
**BOTH:**  
Because I knew you:  
I have been changed, for good.

When the song ended the hall was deafening. The girls wiped the tears from their eyes and walked through the crowed to their seats, noticing that others were doing the same.

"**You Don't Know Me At All"**

It was customary to have this expensive hotel in London booked up solid for the graduates. This was so everyone could have as many parties as they wanted and the staff wouldn't have to worry about cleaning the castle after they left. This left parents a little worried. So to solve the matter, the families of the graduates were put up in another hotel two blocks over.

Another thing that the staff did for the seventh years was provide a fun filled week in London for each student. This meant the students had one last week to be together before they each went off on their own lives.

After reaching Kings Cross station, Hermione and Rice collected their things and hauled them out onto the platform. Transportation to their week retreat would be provided. When Hermione stood back up after tying her shoe she caught sight of a poster hanging on the wall. "Hermione, look in your bag, and then look out in the lot."

Bewildered, she sat down on the floor with Rice following suit. Both dug around in her bag until Hermione came across something that wasn't supposed to be there. It was a key. "What?" Hermione stated the confusion for both of them. Rice then got up and looked out into the parking lot.

"Uh, Hermione. There is something out here that I think you should see." Rice said turning to her.

She got up and when she looked out at the lot her eyes grew wide. Sitting in the middle of the lot was a black 2006 Mercedes Compressor SLK. Hermione and Rice slowly walked over to the car dragging their stuff behind them. Inside the car was a letter with her name on it. Hermione opened the letter and read aloud.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Now don't think that you are getting two graduation presents. The trip to Australia is all you get for free. Since this car cost so much, you have to get a job while in New York to help pay for it. I know your father and I shouldn't have but we saw this car and knew that you needed it. Needless to say it put us into a little debt, but don't worry, one years salary will change all of that. _

_Your father and I want you to know how proud of you we are. And to show you that we trust you completely, we declined the offer Dumbledore gave us about staying in Upper London. We made it safely back home. I wish we could be able to see you off to the airport next week but your father and I will be in conferences all week. _

_We want you to have so much fun Hermione. Don't hold back on the shopping while in London. You and your friends deserve it after all you have been through this year. Have a blast and we will see you the day after you arrive in New York._

_Love you lots,_

_Mom_

Rice said after the letter was finished. "Well, we certainly will be the coolest people arriving at the hotel. Everyone will see us pull up in this."

"Good thing you and I have small trunks." Hermione said as both girls put their stuff into the trunk of the car. The girls slid into the seats and Hermione started the engine. Once settled, Rice looked at Hermione and asked, "I hope you can drive a stick."

"Need not worry Rice; I am the master at a six speed." With that the girls speed off down the highway towards their destination.

As Harry and Ron got off the train and made their way to the buss that would be taking them to the hotel, Ron started looking around. "Hey Harry, where are Rice and Hermione?"

"I don't know, they got off a few minutes before us and no one has gotten on the bus yet, they should be here." Harry said without much worry. Everyone started putting their luggage onto the bus and kids started loading up. About ten minutes later, still no Hermione or Rice in sight, the bus pulled away from Kings Cross station.

"I'm starting to get a little worried Harry." Ron said as everyone was unloading the bus in front of the hotel.

"Ron calm down, I'm sure they are around here somewhere. And I am sure your fiancé is fine." Harry said sort of grumbling.

"Why aren't you freaking out as much as I am Harry?" Ron asked.

"Because I know that Rice and Hermione can take care of themselves." As he said this, the Compressor came zooming into the parking lot.

"Hermione that was the best ride I have ever had." Rice exclaimed as people turned to see who had pulled up in that car. "Who knew this thing could go that fast."

"Well, I am impressed that they found me the perfect car." Hermione said as she went to open the trunk. "I just hope it won't take me years to pay my parents back."

After coming out of the shock of seeing Hermione and Rice speed into the parking lot, Harry and Ron walked towards them. "Where did you get this car Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I was worried sick about you Rice." Ron said right after.

"My parents got it for me. What do you think?" She replied.

"Hermione's parents got her this car so we decided to go for a ride. Calm down Ron." Rice replied to him.

As everyone's stuff was out of the bus, the kids moved into the hotel lobby. Hermione and Rice were the first to get to the front desk and Ron was upset that Rice was rooming with Hermione. As both girls lugged their stuff to the elevator, Ron said to Harry, "You would think that she would be staying with her fiancé, but no."

"Calm down Ron. It is not that big of a deal." Harry said to him. "Now come on let's get our stuff up to our room and go find them."

When the two girls got up to their room, both flopped down onto the beds. It was nine P.M. The London nightlife was just beginning to start. The girls decided to get changed and head out for one of the many night clubs they passed on their way, and get drunk. They changed cloths and headed for the elevator. When they descended a few floors, the doors opened and Ron and Harry appeared.

"Where do you two think you are going without us?" Ron said as they both entered the elevator.

"Well Ron, if you must know," Hermione replied, "Rice and I were going to go get drunk. Care to join us?"

"Absolutely," Harry said, "When have we ever passed up the opportunity to drink?"

The four made their way to the sidewalk. Ron was about to hail for a cab when he caught both Hermione and Rice's weird stares. "What?"

"We're taking my car Ron. No Need to pay for a cab when I have a car." Hermione said walking to the parking lot. "Boy's, you are going to have to squish into the back." And with that, they sped off on their way.

It was ten p.m. when Hermione found a place to park and the two girls got out of the car. Hermione locked the doors and she and Rice walked a few paces ahead of the boys. "So Hermione, you hoping to hook up with any guys tonight?" Rice asked.

"Not hook up, but it wouldn't be too bad if I danced with a few guys." She replied. A few guys turned out to be about fifteen. The minute she walked through the doors the men were all over her, asking her to dance and asking her if they could buy her drinks. Hermione was getting a kick out of being the center of attention when Rice pulled on her arm. "Girl, who knew you would be the eye candy for the night? You should share."

"Rice, don't let your fiancé hear you talking like that." Hermione replied as a very attractive guy about their age came over to them.

"Hey, my name is Joss, what's yours?" He shouted over the music.

"Hermione." She yelled back.

"You want to dance?"

This was the first guy that she had been remotely attracted too so she figured why not. "Love too."

As she walked off with him Harry came up to Rice and asked, "Who is Hermione going off with, and why is she dancing with him so seductively?"

"I don't know who he is but he just came up to her and asked her to dance." Rice shouted to him. "Ron lets go." She said pulling him onto the floor.

Harry smirked and headed off to find a table. Why was Hermione dancing with another guy bothering him so much? It's not like he had any claim over her. Maybe he thought she would be hanging around with him not off dancing with random guys. When he sat down a waitress brought him the Corona he had ordered and he sat there drinking it watching his three best friends have a good time.

Hermione was having an okay time dancing with this guy. That is until she saw Harry all alone. Soon she felt self conscience and became all too aware of his hands. Hermione kept staring at Harry willing him to look up at her. She soon got her wish because Harry looked up right then and saw her.

Harry saw the "Come dance with me" look on Hermione's face so he got up to come and join. When he reached her he politely asked to cut in. Hermione's dance partner asked her if it was fine and when she agreed he left.

"Thank you for coming Harry."

"No problem sweets." Harry said sliding behind her and taking up where the previous guy had left off. Harry slid his hands around to the front of Hermione's waist and down to her thighs and began moving to the beat. Soon, Ron and Rice moved their way over and the four were back together again. They danced and drank beer until four in the morning. Needless to say, all four were plastered. Hermione seriously debated whether or not to leave her car there and come back for it in the morning, but since it was four a.m. there was little traffic on the roads.

"I am never drinking again." Hermione said to Rice with her head in the toilette. She had never been this drunk before. She was so drunk that she was all over Harry while going up to the rooms. Needless to say, he was all over her too but thankfully they each had enough sense left to not do anything stupid.

"Hermione, finish up in the bathroom fast and turn off the light. I'm so tired." Rice complained.

"I'm done." Hermione said flicking off the light and climbing into bed. "Goodnight Rice."

"Four a.m. alcohol loud noises coming from Ron the worst hangover ever." Rice groaned as Ron was talking loudly in the bathroom. "Ron shut up!"

"Looks like someone can't handle a hangover very well. After many years of drinking I don't get them any more." Ron stated.

"Yeah, well if you don't shut up right now I will give you a hangover you won't forget." Rice said getting up from her bed.

"Would the two of you be quiet? God, you have been engaged for what two weeks and you are already acting like an old married couple." Harry said walking through the door with some aspirin and a glass of water over to Hermione who was holding her head.

"Looks like you could use some of these." Harry said wincing. "Looks like I could use some too."

"Thank you Harry." Hermione said popping the pills into her mouth. "And thank you for one of the most fun nights I have ever had."

Harry replied sitting down on the bed and wrapping an arm around her, "No problem kid."

Hermione got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom to take a cold shower. Maybe that would wear some of the hangover off. She stepped into the water and a few minutes later as she was stepping out and had just secured a towel around herself, Harry walked into the bathroom. It took her by surprise and Hermione stated, "Harry, get out of here."

"It never bothered you before."

"Yeah well we were going out then."

"You know Hermione; I can see you like that anytime I want." Harry replied with a smirk.

"Oh really, you can?"

"Yep, all I have to do is close my eyes. Oh yeah that's nice." He said closing his eyes.

"Harry cut it out."

"Oh this is great. Now there are a hundred of you and I'm King."

"Harry." Hermione grumbled, shaking her head and walking out of the bathroom.

"Go ahead and leave, I can just sit and stare at you all day."

Hermione made her way to her trunk and pulled out some jeans and a Switchfoot tee-shirt and put them on. "Hey Ron, Rice, are you ready to go?"

"Affirmative," Ron replied.

"Good, let's leave Pervie perversion to himself and go to the movies."

"I'm coming too. The Hermione's stole my thrown." Harry said coming out of the bathroom.

The four left the hotel room and made their way down to the parking lot. After everyone was seated, Hermione shifted the Compressor into gear and they shot off down the highway.

"Did someone go pick up Ginny from the station?" Rice asked from inside the Dean's hotel room.

"Ron left about a half hour ago and they should be back in any minute." Harry replied. Just as he finished two sets of red came walking through the door and into the hotel room.

"Is she not here yet?" Ron asked.

Just then Dean walked through the door and closed it behind him. "Hey guys she's coming down the hall now and I have tried to keep her mind off leaving all day. So when she comes in try not to remind her that she is leaving tomorrow."

As he finished Hermione walked into the room and leaned on the door to close it. "Hi you guys." She said in a higher octave then her normal.

"What did I just say?" Dean said grumpily.

"No, no it's okay really. You guys didn't have to do anything for me." Hermione said referring to the decorated room.

"Hey look who I brought." Ron said as Ginny stepped out from behind him.

"Hi Gin." She replied as Ginny gave her a hug.

Everyone was meandering around the room talking to each other when Hermione walked up to Ginny. "Hey, how are you holding up?" Ginny asked.

"I'm doing okay. Listen I have some goodbye stuff that I wanted to say to each of you and I was going to wait until later. But come here." Hermione said pulling Ginny into the bedroom and leaving everyone else in the living room.

"What do you think their doing in there?" Harry asked.

"Who knows?" Dean replied.

"Oh Ginny, you have always been there for me, always there to help me through it all. It has been so great sharing a dormitory with you for the past six years. You still have one year left. Stay true to yourself okay." She said.

"I don't know what I will do without you Hermione. Who will I share everything with? That room is going to be so empty come this fall."

"Ginny, I am going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too." Ginny said wiping some tears away. "Listen, if you find a fresh bloke over in New York, send him my way."

"I will." Hermione said laughing as she pulled Ginny into a hug.

The two girls came back into the living room and everyone starred. "I love you Ginny." Hermione said through tears.

"I love you too." Ginny replied. "Listen, don't turn into you know New York bitch."

"I won't." Hermione replied. "Rice can I talk to you for a second in here?"

Harry came over to Ginny after the girls went back into the room. "What was all that about?"

Ginny replied, "She's going to say goodbye to each of us individually."

"Are you serious? Oh my god, that is going to be tough."

"Most of all for you."

As Hermione and Rice sat down, Hermione grabbed hold of Rice's hands in her own and said, "Honey, none of the amazing things that have happened to me this year, would have happened if it wasn't for you. No one has been more like a sister to me."

"I know," Rice replied, "You're like a sister to me too."

"Imgoingtomissyousomuch."

"Imgoingtomissyoutoo."

"Icantbelieveiwontseeyoueveryday."

"What?" Rice replied crying.

"Eh, eh, Icantbelieveiwontseeyoueveryday."

"That's so sweet." Rice said crying and hugging her.

As the two girls came back into the living room Harry noticed that Rice was crying. "She took down Rice. And she is the strong one out of the group."

Hermione walked over to the mini bar and pulled out a bottle of water. Just then Ron walked over to her. "Hey Hermione, I have something that belongs to you." Ron said as he pulled out from behind his back, her missing copy of _Hogwarts, A History. _"I stole it last week hoping that it might make you stay."

Hermione just smiled and shook her head. "Come here."

She pulled him into the room and shut the door. "Oh honey…"

"Listen, don't say anything because I'm going to get all uncomfortable and make some stupid joke and ruin this. Just, I love you, and I am going to miss you, and I really wish you weren't leaving."

"You know what, let's not say anything else. I love you." She said pulling Ron into a tight hug. They stayed there for a few moments before Ron broke away and left the room.

Ginny came over to Harry who was standing by the window to the balcony. "Okay, you're next. Are you ready?"

"I don't know?"

"Dean seems to be taking it really well." Rice said as they all looked out at them. They could see Hermione hugging him and then she turned to leave but Dean stayed put. Right then he started to climb over the railing of the balcony. "No no wait no no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone shouted. Just then Hermione ran up and pulled him back. She grabbed his hand and led him back into the room.

Hermione walked over to Harry and rested her arm on his shoulder. "Well."

Harry replied, "Yeah…"

"I think I'm going to take off." Hermione said with a sigh, addressing the room and walking towards the door. "Oh you guys, this night was so great, thank you so much. I love you all so much. Good night." And then the door closed.

Every pair of eyes swiveled and landed on Harry.

"What!!!!!!!!" He exclaimed out loud.

Everyone but Harry received a goodbye that night. "Everyone gets a goodbye but me." Harry said.

"I don't know man. Did you do something to make her mad?" Dean asked.

"I don't think so. Don't I get anything, a see you later or a cursory hug?"

Just then Ron came and smacked a hug around him. "Not from you!"

"Harry if you're this upset, why don't you go and talk to her?" Rice said.

Ginny replied with, "And say what? You owe me a goodbye. He's got more pride then that."

"The hell I do!"

Hermione was putting a few last minute essentials in her trunk and closing the lid shut when Harry burst into the room.

"I don't get a goodbye?!"

"What?" She said looking up in bewilderment.

"Everyone gets a goodbye but me? What do I got to do to get a goodbye? Ah go out with you? Be best friends with you. Oh wait, I did all those things!"

Hermione replied lifting her hands in defeat, "Harry…"

He cut her off with, "Well, maybe I'm not giving you enough credit. I mean it is difficult to say goodbye to five people." He said the next part while counting fingers, "Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, go it's physically impossible!"

All Hermione could do was show a slightly open mouth and move her hands in defeat.

"I can't believe that after all we've been through, this is how you want to end things between us. Have a good time in New York." Harry said slamming the door behind him.

(Back in Dean's room)

"Ron, you do have everything packed don't you?" Rice asked.

"Yes Mom."

"What did you just call me? Don't you start that Mom thing with me."

"I'm sorry Hun, but you have asked me that four times and the answer is yes, it is always yes." Ron replied pulling her to him.

"You think they are going to get through this?" Rice asked to no one in particular.

"They have to." Dean replied. "I mean, it's Harry and Hermione. They have to"

Harry sat on the couch in his room with his head in his hands. He was so upset that Hermione didn't care that he did not get a goodbye. Why didn't she give him one? It made no sense to him what so ever.

Just then Hermione burst through the door and slamming it behind her. "You really think that I didn't say goodbye to you because I don't care?!"

"That's what it seemed like!" Harry replied standing up.

"I cannot believe that after seven years you do not know one thing about me!"

"Fine then why didn't you say something?" He yelled at her.

"Because it is too damn hard Harry!" Hermione yelled crying. "I can't even begin, to explain to you how much I am going to miss you. When I think about not seeing you everyday, it makes me not want to go! Okay, so if you think that I didn't say goodbye to you because you don't mean as much to me as everyone else, you're wrong! It's because you mean more to me! So there, alright, there's your goodbye! Ugh!" Hermione started for the door.

" 'Minoe…"

"What."

"You can't, you can't, you…"

"What!!"

Nothing else was said because at that moment Harry rushed over to her and locked her into a very heated kiss. She broke apart from him and raised her hand to her lips. After staring at him for about three seconds, Hermione pulled him back towards her for another kiss.

"**Departure"**

(The next morning: around 5:30 a.m.)

Hermione woke up with an arm draped over her side. She carefully turned her head to a sight of black hair. "So it wasn't a dream?" She thought. She got herself out of bed and got dressed trying to make as little noise as possible. As she was putting her shoes back on Harry shifted and woke up.

"What time is it?" He asked groggily.

"It's still early. I got to go home and get some sleep and finish packing."

"No don't do that."

"Go back to sleep." She said as he grabbed her hands and kissed her.

(Later that morning: around 8:30 a.m.)

Ron had gone over to Rice and Hermione's room earlier that morning. When he opened the door he found Rice already dressed and eating breakfast. "Where's Hermione?" He asked walking over to her.

"She went up to Harry's room last night to yell at him. She seemed pretty upset. She got back at 5:30 this morning." Rice replied. "But after how he reamed her last night, I bet he got himself an earful."

Ron nodded his head in understanding and poured himself some cereal. "They'll be alright. They will get through this."

Right after he said that Harry walked through the door. "Is Hermione here?"

"She's still asleep. Hey how did it go last night?" Ron asked excitedly.

Harry replied smiling, "We worked things out."

"What's that smile on your face? Did something happen with you two last night?" Rice asked.

"Hey, I'm not one to kiss and tell. But I'm also not one to have sex and shut up we totally did it."

"Are you serious? You and Hermione?" Ron asked. "So what does this mean, is she still going to New York?"

"I don't know. I hope not." Harry replied.

"So are you guys going to get back together?"

"I don't know?" Harry replied smiling. "But when I was holding her, it felt so right; I never wanted to let her go. You know what; I don't want to let her go. I want to be together"

"Yay!" Rice exclaimed loudly.

"Shhhhh." Harry responded.

"Yay." Rice said in a whisper. "Oh this day has just gotten so much better, our

apartment is almost ready, these two might get back together, I haven't stubbed my toes at all this morning." She ended loudly as Hermione walked out into the room.

Harry saw her and, "Hey, how did you sleep?" He said with a grin.

She replied smiling, "Good, you?"

"Good."

"I bet you did!" Ron said smirking. Both Harry and Hermione turned to look at him. Rice yet again saved him by saying, "Hey Ron, let's go find Dean before you make yourself look like a complete fool." And with that, Harry and Hermione were left alone.

"So," Harry said kissing her, "Good morning."

"You too. I'll tell you, I woke up with the biggest smile on my face."

"Me too." Harry replied pulling her into a hug.

As he was holding her Hermione said, "Oh, it was just the perfect way to say goodbye."

(Later that day in the lobby)

"And then she said that it was the perfect way to say goodbye." Harry told Rice and Ron.

"Oh my gosh," Ron said. "So what did you say?"

"Nothing, I mean what can you say to something like that?"

"So what are you going to do?" Rice asked him.

"Nothing, there isn't anything I can do."

"Harry, you have to tell her how you feel. I mean if you do she might not even go." Rice said trying to convince him.

"I don't know."

Just then the elevator doors opened and Hermione stepped out into the lobby. She made her way over to the counter and ordered some coffee and then went over to the other three. "Hey you guys, I just finished the last of my packing."

"That's good, hey are your parents taking you to the airport tonight?" Ron asked.

"No we decided that it would be better if I went by myself and they would make sure my car was sent over and bring the rest of my stuff over with them tomorrow."

Just then her coffee came and she needed to go, "Okay guys, I have to go say goodbye to your mom Ron and I will see you all before I leave. Bye you guys."

(That night)

"Ron left four hours ago to go show the moving van how to get to the Burrow. He should be back any minute." Rice told Harry as he walked in through the door. "Did you talk to Hermione?

"No and I'm not going to."

"So you're just going to let her go?"

"What can I do? She still wants to go."

"Okay, I guess I can't change your mind. Well, everyone else is here."

Indeed everyone else was there. Rice, Dean, Ginny were all waiting to see Hermione off.

Just then Hermione came through the door. "Hey the car service just got here. I can't believe he isn't back yet. If I don't leave now I will miss my plane."

"He should be here any minute." Rice said just as Ron came through the door. "There you are, took you long enough."

"Sorry, the movers got lost. I don't know how seeing as how they were right behind me the whole time." Ron responded.

Everyone turned to look at Hermione, "Okay, now I really have to go." She said sniffling. "I can't say goodbye to all of you again. I love you all so much."

Rice replied with, "We love you too. Call us when you get there."

"I will." She replied. "Harry, come here."

She pulled him aside and grabbed his hands in her's. "I just want you to know, last night, meant everything to me. I'll never forget it."

"Neither will I." Harry choked out.

"Okay," Hermione said to the room, "I will call you all when I get there. Bye." And with that the door closed.

"So you're just going to let her go?" Rice said to him.

"Yeah." Harry replied.

As Rice was about to protest, Ron cut her off. "Rice stop, leave him alone. Listen man, maybe sleeping together was the best thing to do. I mean, now that your on different continents, you can really heal. You have been trying to for so long. Maybe now you can finally get over her."

After hearing this Ginny leaned in towards Dean and said, "They slept together?"

"I was with you." He replied

"Maybe your right Ron." Harry replied. "Only…I don't want to get over her."

"What?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I want to be together. I'm going after her."

"Yeah you are!" Ron shouted.

"I have no idea what is going on but I am excited." Dean said.

"Hey Harry, do you know what you are going to say when you get to her?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but even if she shoots me down, I can't spend the rest of my life not knowing how it might have ended."

"Alright, I'll take you to the airport, come on." Rice shouted.

And with that they both ran out of the room.

Rice and Harry dashed out of the hotel and into the parking lot. "How are we going to get there in time? A cab will go too slow." Harry said franticly.

"Just get in Hermione's car, I can hot wire it."

"What, that can't be legal." He protested.

"Do you want to reach Hermione in time or not?" Rice asked sternly.

"Yes." Harry said.

"Then get into the car!" Rice did some fancy wire twisting and the engine started. She would explain it to Hermione later. The two then zoomed off to wards Heathrow airport.

Rice and Harry ran full sprint through the airport in the direction of Hermione's gate. "Harry, where are you going?" Rice asked him.

"Uh to stop Hermione. Isn't that why I let you steal her car?"

"Have you ever chased someone through the airport before?"

"Uh, not since my cop show got canceled."

"You have to buy a ticket to get through security."

They both hurried over to the counter. Harry said to the woman behind the desk, "Hi I need a ticket."

"Just one, I drive you all the way over here and I don't even get to see how it ends." Rice complained.

"Fine two tickets, I need two tickets."

"We're on our honeymoon." Rice said to the woman behind the desk.

"And to what destination?" She asked Harry as he pulled out a credit card.

"I don't care whatever's the cheapest."

"I'm so glad I married you." Rice said.

Hermione was sitting in the gate waiting for boarding to start. She didn't have to wait long before the seat numbers were called out. When her's was called out she made her way over to the door. "Your passport please miss." The boarding pass collector said. Hermione showed it to him and then he asked, "Your boarding pass please."

"Okay," Hermione replied digging through her bag. "Oh shoot, I know I have it somewhere. Okay I can't find it but I remember that I am sitting in seat 32 C, because that's my bra size."

"Miss if you don't have your boarding pass…"

"Alright, but if I was in 36 D we would not be having this problem!" Hermione said in a huff as she went to dig some more. "Where is it damnit? Haha I found it." She was in such a rush to go show it to the clerk that she didn't realize that it was a different man standing at the desk. "I found it, I told you I would find it, and you're a different person." She said realizing it was indeed a different man standing there.

Harry and Rice came rushing around the corner to her gate number, just as Hermione was walking through the door and onto the plane. "Where is she? Do you see her?" Harry asked rice. He then started shouting her name as he pushed his way around the people. "Hermione, Hermione Granger."

Both made it up to the door and Harry was about to walk through before the boarding man stopped him. "Sir, do you have a boarding pass for this flight?"

"No, but I just have to talk to someone."

"Sir I am sorry but if you don't have a pass…"

"Hermione!!!!!!!!!" Rice screamed over the argument.

Hermione then appeared at the door with wide eyes. "You guys what are you doing here?"

"Okay, you're on." Rice said to Harry.

He grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her away from the door. "Harry what is going on? You're scarring me." Hermione said to him.

"Okay, don't go."

"What?"

"Please stay with me. I am so in love with you. I know I shouldn't have waited until now and that was dumb, but I'm telling you now. Don't go.

"Harry I…"

"Miss are you boarding the plane?" The collector asked her.

"I know you love me too. I know you do. 'Mione, do not get on this plane."

"I uh…I…I have to go. I have to get on the plane." Hermione said dumbfounded.

"No you don't." Harry replied.

"Yes I do, they're waiting for me Harry."

"No you don't."

"I can't do this now, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She said letting go of his hand and walking through the door with it closing behind her.

Harry just stood there looking at the closed door. He turned around to face Rice. "I really thought she'd stay." He replied with tears in his eyes.

Rice came up to him and he pulled her into a very tight hug.

"**Then Why Didn't You"**

Rice entered the hotel room and everyone turned to look at her. "Hey did you guys make it in time?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, he talked to her. And she got on the plane anyway." Rice replied.

"Where's Harry?" Dean asked.

"He went back to his room. He didn't want to see anybody." Rice replied.

Harry opened the door to his room. He dropped the key on the table and flopped down on the couch. He had his head in his hands and was just sitting there. _I can't believe she really left. I really thought she would stay with me. I waited too long._ "I would have gone with her too." He said aloud.

"Then why didn't you?"

Harry looked up to find Hermione standing in his open door way with a slight smile on her face.

"You got off the plane?" Harry said dumbstruck. He then walked over to her and kissed her with every ounce he had.

When they broke apart Hermione said, "There you were saying all those things that I didn't expect. Then after I got on the plane I thought about all of the things that I should have said and I didn't. So I had to get off. I mean, I didn't even get to say that I love you too. Because of course I do. I love you."

"I love you too and I am never going to let you go again."

"Good because this is where I want to be. Okay, no more mistakes, I don't want to mess this up again." She said in a higher octave.

"Yeah, we are done being stupid." He replied. "Unless I get jealous of another guy again."

Hermione glared at him after he said this.

"Don't make jokes now." Harry told himself. Hermione just shook her head and kissed him again.

(The next Morning)

Everyone was so surprised when they found out that Hermione had gotten off the plane. After the initial shock had worn off, they all decided to go celebrate the fact that she would be staying for a little while longer.

"So did you call your parents and tell them what happened?" Rice asked.

"Yeah. I told them that I would be on the 7:30 flight tonight."

"Were they upset?"

"Well, they were a little weirded out when I didn't show up in JFK but when I called them they were happy that I was okay."

"How do they feel about Harry coming with you?"

"Well, they were a little unnerved at first but they are fine with it now."

"That's good. Even after all that has happened in the last two days, I still can't believe that you two are not going to get married."

"Rice, we are only seventeen. We have better things to be thinking about right now. I'm not saying that we won't, but just not right now." Hermione replied.

"I'm just glad that everything worked out." Rice said hugging her. "Are we still on for Australia this Christmas? I mean, you won't invite all of your new friends that you make in college will you?"

"You are still the first on the list kid." Hermione replied hugging her again.

"So ladies, what do you want to do today?" Ron asked them as he and Harry walked over and flopped onto the bed.

"I don't know?" Rice replied joining the boys.

Hermione joked, "Well, if none of you have a preference…I could read you all _Hogwarts, A History_."

With a wave of groans, pillows were thrown at her.

The End


End file.
